Teacher Dearest
by Grace Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan is a kindergarten teacher who everyone adores. But after getting horrible news she moves to Florida and starts to teach there. In Florida she meets two small emerald-eyed children, Emma and Nick, who belong to no other than Edward Cullen. AH.
1. James

Bella's POV

"And they lived happily ever after." I finished, closing the fairy tale book. I looked around my colorful kindergarten classroom, glancing at the children's tiny faces. Megan, Katie, Ashley, Sarah, Krista, and Joanna were all huddled up together braiding each others hair, Anna, Racquel, Mya, Arianna, Lexi, Erin, and Sammie were in awe probably thinking about becoming princesses themselves and a couple of my little guys were puffing up their chest pretending to be knights in shinning armor. I laughed quietly to myself, smiling.

"Ms. Bella," I heard Harlie's tiny voice call me "How did Sleeping Beauty sleep so long?" She asked me her eyes wide.

"Magic." I whispered, mysteriously.

"Oooh!" She giggled; her giggle piqued the interest of Laura and Kristiana. They turned my way.

"Do you believe in magic Ms. Bella?" They questioned, their deep blue eyes sparkling. I thought that over. Did I? After going through all the tough times in life, did I still believe in magic?

"I don't know." I answered honestly; by now the whole class was paying attention.

"How do you not know?" Brielle, Haley, Kayla said all at the same time.

"It's just that, once you get older things don't seem as magical as they used to be. You learn many things are just stories and things can't always be fixed with a magical wand." I told them.

"Like what?" Noah Michael asked, I stared at his 'innocent' smirk. He propped his knees under him and leaned closer. "We pinky swear we won't tell!" He held out his pinky for proof. I laughed; no way was I going to tell them all the problems in my life. I pushed his pinky back down.

"No way, José!" I mocked.

"Pretty pwease?" Amanda begged, her newly lost tooth turned her _l_'s to _w_'s.

"No, guys. Anyway you gotta pack up already; your parents are probably waiting in the Kiss 'N' Ride right now." I told them shooing them toward their cubbies. They squealed racing toward them. The rush to the cubbies caused Karen to trip sending her sprawling on the floor. Her eyes filled up with tears and spilled over, sending sobs of pain to me. I quickly ran over to her and scooped her up in my arms.

"Karen what happened!" I frantically searched her for any cuts, thankfully didn't find any but she was still crying her eyes out.

"I f-fe-fell!" She cried, I rocked her in my arms. Santanna quietly walked over to us and handed Karen a tissue while SummerLynn placed Karen's stuff by her feet.

"Thank you." I whispered to them, still rubbing soothing circles on Karen's back. Her cries quickly subsided to sniffles, and then sniffles just became tear wiping.

"You okay now honey?" I asked gently, she nodded quickly. Seeing all the bright eyes watching she stood up and grabbed her backpack and lunchbox.

"I'm alright, now." She gave me a quick hug. I hugged her back tightly, and then let her go. I stood up too, pushing the stray hair out of my eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"You guys egar to leave me so soon?" I messed with the class, faking I was hurt.

"Ms. Bella!" They complained, knowing me too well.

"Okay, okay. You guys can go, don't miss me too much." I said just as the school bell rang. "And no running!" I added before they could start for the door. I waved to them all as the each gave me a 'bye Ms. Bella!' and I watched them all hop in their parents waiting cars. A sudden sharp ring broke my attention off of the children and to the phone ringing on my desk.

"Hello?" I asked, as I flipped my phone open.

"Bella!" I was greeted by a deep booming voice that came from one of my most favorite people in the world.

"Emmett!" I cheered; I missed the sound of his voice so much!

"So how's my little sis doing up there in Forks? Haven't froze to death yet?" He teased.

"Hey! It's only cold to you 'cause you never leave that hot little house in Florida!" I shot back.

"Okay, okay! I surrender! Please don't kill me!" He chuckled.

"I guess I won't kill you—today!" I joked.

"You little bugger! I think that comment will just make me come up there and give you one of my one-of-a-kind pranks!" Oh, god. Don't get me started on those!

_Flashback (Bella's 11, Emmett's 13)_

_I stepped out of the shower and reached out for my bundle of clothes. Except they weren't there! _

"_Ugh." I groaned, this is the second time this week I've forgotten to grab them! I quickly wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked down the hallway toward my bedroom when suddenly something jumped out at me._

"_Unguard!" Emmett yelled, poking me in the side with his styrofoam sword. _

"_Ahhh!" I screamed dropping my towel. Emmett started laughing, so hard that he fell rolling on the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes. _

"_Emmett! You are so dead!" I picked my towel back up quickly, and then I noticed a bunch of his friends standing there in our living room laughing too! My face turned beet red as I ran from the hall into my room where I stayed for the rest of the day!_

_End Flashback_

"Ugh! I never forgave you for that!" I growled. Emmett was laughing on the other side of the phone remembering that day too.

"Aw, c'mon Bella! Your 22 now! That was years ago!" He complained

"Well your 24, but your still an idiot!" I fired at him.

"Alright! I said I was sorry!" He reminded, and he had to clean the entire house and do everything I wanted for 3 weeks.

"Whatever, so why'd you call." I dismissed our earlier topic, I didn't like fighting with him, we only got into one major fight when we were younger.

"Well, three reasons; One, Charlie got sick earlier this week and was in the hospital, he's good now but he has to be careful." Emmett filled me in.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" I asked frantically, ready to fly in any second.

"He's fine; we didn't want to worry you. Second thing is Renee and Phil moved back to Phoenix, but I think you knew that."

"Yeah, I knew. Thirdly?" I pushed

"I heard about what James did to you."

**Ah! I'm so excited this is my 2nd story! I hope you guys like this one! Please, please review! I wanna know what you think about it!! Also thank you to all the people who gave me names, they'll be more in later: **

pixidancer22  
vampirelover13  
XtwilightXloverX4XeverX  
kwfreeman  
Falling Snowy Sky  
TwilightFan104  
SparklingTopazEyes  
MALICIOUSteddy  
Lady Kira94  
Kaylak2190  
Acorn9881  
Rockergirluntil4ever  
RedBloodLullaby  
Nissa-Cullen  
Just-That-Cool  
i-couldnt-care-less  
lolly

**XOXO**

**Grace**


	2. Get Better

Bella's POV

I almost started crying at the mention of _His_ name. The horrible memory's of heartbreak, shock, hurt, and betrayal came flooding back just because of one tiny name. So Emmett knew already, he knew. He knew how he raped me.

"You did?" I whispered, as I plopped onto my chair weakly.

"I'm so sorry." Emmett's, normally humorous, voice became serious.

"It wasn't your fault; if he's dumb enough to walk away I have to be smart enough to let him." I told him trying desperately not to let my voice crack.

"That's my girl!" Emmett encouraged, "Well anyway, I gotta get back to my new girlfriend, her names Rosalie." I could practically see him beaming on the other side of the phone.

"Don't scare her off this time, Em!" I laughed,

"I did not scare the others off they just weren't ready to handle a perfect man like me!" Emmett objected.

"Whatever Emmett. I'll talk to you later, 'Kay?" I smiled.

"Alright, then. Love you." Emmett's voice cheering me up from my memories.

"Love ya." I echoed, and then hung up. I stuffed my phone into my bag, gathered all my papers that I needed to grade at home, and turned off the light in the classroom. I walked to my old beaten up truck and placed all my things in the passenger seat then backed out of the parking lot. When I got home I slid the key in the lock to find that the door was already open. My heart started pounding, only one other person had a key to the house. I slowly opened the door.

"Bella." A low voice called

"Get out." I stared into the dark looking for his face.

"C'mon now, Bella, I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you were ready." James's cold, hand slithered around my waist to pull me closer. I pulled his arm off me quickly and took a step back.

"I think when most people are screaming for you to stop and pushing you away it mostly means they're _not_." I snarled, my hands balling up into fists.

"I wasn't thinking right I must have had too many drinks with the guys, Bells I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Please I love you." I could still see his one-of-a-kind smiles of reassurance, even in the dark. I wanted it to be true but I knew it wasn't.

"Get out." I repeated with more venom than before. Grabbing his shirt and pushing him to the door.

"No!" James growled shoving me against the wall, his strong hands pinning my arms to my side. "You know you can't live without me. You're too weak to live by yourself, you'll never last. Face it Bella you need me, you always have." I could feel his hot breath coursing down on my face. I was furious! How _dare_ he! Come into my house and tell me I wasn't going to last without him! That I wasn't strong enough! I shoved him back and I brought my knee up in a sharp jerk knocking the breath out of him. He doubled over gasping for air. Still furious I slapped him across the face and opened the door with a sharp yank the pushed him through the door.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I'm not strong enough! I'm perfectly capable of living on my own! And don't ever come back!" I yelled. I slid my hand into his pocket and pulled out the copper key to my house.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed one last time before I slammed the door in his face, almost catching his finger in the door. A moment later I heard him banging on the door.

"Bella let me back in!" James called through the door. By now I was sure the entire neighborhood could hear us.

"NO!" I yelled back "Go away!"

"You need me Bella! I'll be back you can be sure of it!" I heard him say one last time before he walked back down the front steps to his car, probably parked far away to not alert me of his presence before. After he left suddenly all the anger and energy drained from me and I slid to the floor crying my eyes out. Was I really that helpless and weak? How did I not see his real intentions before? He's probably done this to a dozen girls already, I just happened to be the one who turned him down. I sat there crying for an hour just thinking of all the times I thought he was the perfect guy and one day we were going to be so happy together. I was so stupid. Love wasn't real and if it was—which I doubt—I'd never find it. Plain and simple, I'd grow up to be one of those old ladies that had twelve cats, and I didn't even like cats! After another couple minutes I realized I still had things to do and papers to grade so pushed myself off the floor grabbed the papers and trudged upstairs. They weren't hard to grade my students were the smartest in the grade. They were all very smart and they knew it but didn't brag about it. They were wonderful. I wondered for a moment what it would be like to have children of my own but I quickly dismissed to thought. The have kids you'd have to have a husband and to have a husband you'd have to find someone to love. At least that was my opinion.

When I finished grading I walked to the bathroom. But I didn't want to take a shower I wanted to take a long calming bath. I plugged my ipod into my music system that I kept I kept their so I could listen to something while bathing then turn the faucet on. I let the water run for awhile until it filled up then I stripped my clothes off then stepped in, listening to Debussy's music wash over me and calm me down. I dunked my head under the water to get my hair wet. It was quiet down here in the water, no worries, just waiting for nothing, thinking about nothing away from the familiar pain that haunted me. I stayed their longer than necessary not breathing. I only came up when my lungs started screaming for air. I head burst though the top of the water bringing me back into my reality, my life.

Will it ever get better?

**There you go! So sorry I haven't update! It's just that it's SOL season and the teachers are pounding us with homework and I've had to stay after school so many times to catch up and work. It's crazy! Anyway I should be updating sooner now that I'm getting in the flow of the story again! ;D please review!**

**Xoxo, **

**Grace**


	3. Innocence

Bella's POV

When I finished talking a bath I stepped out in front of my full length mirror. I saw the purple bruises on my shoulders James gave to me less than an hour ago. I looked farther down to see more bruises everywhere this time. Bruises from thatnight. I shut my eyes quickly trying to get rid of the memories. The floated around in my thoughts like ghosts that wouldn't go away.

But the one question that kept bothering me was: Why didn't I turn him in? I could've; so easily too. So why didn't I? Did I ever love him? Yes…I think. Maybe that's why I couldn't turn him in; because once you love someone you can't stop loving them. It may not be the same kind of love or maybe the love fueled another emotion but love was always there. In every emotion it was there. I sighed, pulled my clothes on and went off to bed.

The next morning I woke up to a dark grey sky. I groaned today was gonna be rough, normally my best days were when it was sunny but it was rarely sunny here in Forks. I rolled out of bed and threw on a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. I fought with the knots in my hair until I gave one big tug pulling the knot out… along with a clump of my hair.

"Ouch!" I grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on my head. I grabbed the graded papers and headed downstairs to make my self some breakfast. After finishing my breakfast I headed out. I waited half-an-hour at the school before they let the kids come in.

"Good Morning!" I smiled at the children putting their stuff in their cubbies.

"Good Morning Ms. Bella!" They grinned up at me, scurrying to their seats.

"You ready to start the day?" I asked

"Duh!" Alexa laughed.

"Okay then lets start with your numbers, ready?"

"Yes." They squirmed in their seats with anticipation we had been practicing their numbers for awhile and I was pretty sure they could do it by themselves so I just started them off.

"One, two, three, four, five six, seven," I let them take it from there "Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen twenty!" They finished proud of themselves. I was proud of them too! They were so smart! I was about to congratulate them when I heard clapping from the door. Mike.

"Hello Mr. Newton." I said politely,

"Hello, Mr. Newton." My class said too. I knew for a fact they didn't like him either. He wasn't a good teacher and the only reason he was one was because he become very friendly with the principle.

"Hey, guys! You were awesome; I was just on my way to the office when I heard you chanting numbers that was lovely." Mike smiled at the class then looked at me his smile growing wider. I had to fight hard to not shudder.

"Well, I best be going. Keep it up!" He winked at me before he left, walking down the hall.

"Ms. Bella I don't like him." Drew stated bluntly after he left. There was a chorus of 'yeahs' agreeing with him.

"Don't tell anyone, but I don't like him either. But we have to deal with him, he's another teacher." I told him.

"Well, enough about that lets get back to our lesson." I grabbed the chalk and started writing on the board _1+1=___. _ I turned back to the class,

"Now, who wants to come up here and answer this for me?" I held out the chalk piece, Watching as their hands shot up.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!" They all cried

"Okay, Zoey, come on up." She pushed her seat back and took the piece of chalk from my hand. Zoey dragged the chalk across the board making a wobbly _2_ but a two none the less.

"Good job!" I patted her on the back as she handed the chalk back to me. It went like that for awhile before it was time for lunch.

"Okay, kids! It's time for lunch!" I announced, they dropped the pencils on their desks, some of them ran for their lunches while others got in line, who were going to buy their lunch. I walked them to the lunched room and watched as they separated into groups and others into the lunch line. I noticed Sophie pushing her way back out of the line and plopped down onto the chair staring at the floor without a lunch. I walked over to her.

"Sophie where's your lunch, sweetie?" I asked. Sophie lifted her wide watery eyes toward me.

"My lunch card is out of money. I forgot to tell mommy." She whispered "And I'm hungry." Her tummy growled telling me how hungry she was.

"Don't worry, honey. Come with me I'll buy your lunch." I slipped her hand into mine and pulled my wallet out of my purse. We walked into the lunch line as she grabbed a tray and piled some food onto it. When we got to the cash register I paid for her food and we walked out.

"Thank you, Ms. Bella!" She hugged me.

"You're welcome. Now go ahead and eat you lunch." I pushed her gently to her table where all her friends were already sitting.

"Come sit with us!" She begged as we got closer. When we got there she told them all how she wanted me to sit with them."

"Yes, Yes! Come sit with us!" Michaela pleaded with her.

"Yeah, we have an empty space!" Charlotte agreed. Jessica Michelle was already tugging me down to sit next to her. So I gave in, sweeping my gaze across their happy faces.

"So what do you guys talk about here at lunch?" I asked

"Didja know that Kevin has a crush on Nicolle?" Lolly told me excitedly.

"Really? How did you find out?" I asked laughing, young love. I remember those days, so innocent.

"Because Kevin told Blake, who told Cory, who told Lorelai Mackenzie, who told Arianna, who told me!" She said in the 'duh' kind of voice. I laughed. After that they just chattered on about what was going on and what they thought about Kevin's crush. It was really cute I glanced over at Kevin to see him looking at Nicolle, when Nicolle caught him staring he quickly looked away, but his cheeks were slightly pink. Aww! I wanted to say out loud but I knew that if I said it everyone would see Kevin blushing. When lunch was finished we all walked back to the classroom.

"You guys ready for English now?" I asked once they were seated, they all nodded.

"How do you spell 'the'?" I questioned them.

"_T H E_!" They shouted back.

"How do you spell 'and'?"

"_A N D_!" It continued like that up until recess. As soon as it was time the launched themselves out of their seats to the door.

"C'mon, Ms. Bella!" They said excitedly, wanting to get out for some fresh air.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed at their eagerness. When we burst through the school doors they ran like lighting to the playground laughing all the way there. I sat on the steps that overlooked the playground and watched them. Some of them were playing on the field, others on the slides, some on the monkey bars, and some on the blacktop. Then I saw Kevin and Nicolle on the swings, I looked closer and saw him pushing her gently making her fly upward toward the sky. Even from here I could pick out her squeals of happiness. I saw him stop pushing her and when she slowed down and finally stopped he leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. Nicolle's eyes grew big and she nodded quickly with enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a sweet, fast, hug. This was what I missed, innocence.

**I love this chapter so much! I got the idea from looking at one of those pictures where two tiny kids are kissing; it just seemed too great for me to pass up! I'm just getting the story started here, showing Bella's relationship with the kids and all so just be patient, Edward's coming ;D also I changed Bella and Emmett's ages I just can't really imagine them that old so I changed it, sorry! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Xoxo,  
Grace**


	4. You Promised

Bella's POV

A couple days later after school I got a call that I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered warily.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" The unfamiliar voice responded.

"Uh, yes… may I ask whose calling?" I wondered

"This is Jacksonville Hospital calling on behalf of Charlie Swan. He's had another heart attack we need you to come down here immediately." Oh my god! The phone slipped through my hand and fell to the floor, snapping shut. My mind instantly jumped to the worst conclusions that I didn't really want to think about. I needed to get out of here quick I threw my things together and ran out of the room stopping by the office for a minute to tell them my situation before racing home.

I flung the front door open and stumbled up the stairs to my bedroom and started throwing all the clothes I touched into the suitcase. I grabbed the phone and dialed the Port Angeles airport number while logging into the computer at the same time to look for plane tickets.

"Hi, welcome to Port Angeles airport. This is Brittany, how may I help you?" A fake-cheery voice answered.

"Umm yes, when is the first plane out of here to Jacksonville, Florida?" I held the phone between my shoulder and ear while scrolling down the screen to look for the flight.

"Lemme see here… Ah, yes. There's one in an hour and one at 11 PM. Which one would you like?" She asked as I spotted what flights she was talking about.

"The first one." I said immediately.

"Okay then, that's flight 1727 leaving at 4:00 to Jacksonville, Florida." Brittany read off the screen.

"Perfect." From there she proceeded to asked me for information to book the flight and then told me to pick up the tickets at the airport.

"Thank you very much." I said before hanging up and grabbing my hastily packed luggage and ran out the door. When I finally boarded the plane I collapsed into my seat and just fell asleep settling in for the long flight. I was jolted awake by the plane bumping into a rough landing. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and waited. About forty-five minutes later I found myself sliding into a cab.

"Where to, miss?" The cad driver asked.

"Jacksonville Hospital." I told him. When he dropped me off I ran inside and asked a near doctor where my father was.

"'Scuse me, Doctor..." I squinted at his name tag "…Cullen. Do you know where Charlie Swan is located?" Dr. Cullen gave me a sad smile.

"You must be his daughter, Bella. He's right down the hall." Dr. Cullen pointed to the last door at the end.

"Thank you."

I reached out to turn the knob with a shaking hand. When I saw Charlie I almost cried. He had IV's in him, he was tied up to a heart machine, and he looked horrible. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes had deep dark circles under them, and his breathing was rough and shallow.

"Dad?" I called walking to him; He slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh, Bella!" He opened his arms toward me to envelope me in a hug.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I had another heart attack, they're afraid I won't make it next time." He told me solemnly.

"They're wrong. You _will_ make it." I told him. I could even think about him not being there. From the first day of pre-school, first recital, pranks with Emmett, fixing my hair when I couldn't, shooing away Mike. I couldn't imagine a world without dad. I loved him too much.

"Of course Bella, with all my muscles and everything." he joked me, kissing me on the forehead.

"Right dad, right." I chucked with him, until suddenly the door opened.

"Bella!" Emmett's exclaimed, but not with as much enthusiasm as he normally would have. I looked at him hard realizing that in his chocolate brown eyes, like mine, didn't have the usual spark in them, I guess mine had none either.

"Hey, Em." I smiled; he came over a ruffled my hair a bit.

"Hey Dad. How are you doin'?" Em sat on the edge of his bed and I sat in the chair a we both held each of his hands.

"Geez, with the way you guys are acting you'd think I'd be already dead!" Charlie laughed. We laughed along.

"Sorry dad, it's just that we're so worried about you." I told him gently. "But we know you're gonna fight this off and come show me the new house you bought."

"Oh yeah, that house is beautiful Bella! You'll love it." Charlie gripped my hand harder but in a comforting way "You should go show her, Em. Let her drop her stuff off."

"But I don't wanna leave you." I protested "I'm staying right here."

"I'm not going anywhere either Bells. Just go see the house, drop your stuff off then come back." Charlie said encouragingly. I gave him an uncertain look.

"Don't worry Bells, go ahead." He started pushing us out the door. "I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Okay…you promised." I gave him the I-won't-forget-that look.

"Oh, and Bella…" Charlie called before I left.

"Yeah Dad?" I turned around.

"I love you." He said gently.

"I love you too dad." I said back before exiting the door.

Emmett lead me out of his room and to his car, grabbing my luggage I left by the door. We got in the car quietly and he started driving.

"Oh, Emmett! How long he been like that?" I cried. Emmett gave me a pained look.

"This time it's a lot worse, he's been here for a week but we didn't think anything of it because he got out before, but now he's getting sicker and the doctors are worried." Emmett said sadly. I gasped, _a week_? I wanted to start bawling but I knew that would make Emmett cry too. He wasn't really the one to hold back his feelings he just told everyone what he was feeling and thinking. We drove in silence for a couple more minutes before I turned to him.

"Can we turn on the music?" I asked try to distract myself.

"Sure go ahead." He nodded "Just don't break this one okay?" I laughed remembering when I got mad at his for dropping my book in the water so I broke his radio.

"Okay." I smiled as I turned on the radio, but my grin soon disappeared as I recognized this song and from the look on Emmett's face, he did too.** (A.N. Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J.) **

_He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Try to hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says_

Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says

Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

"Emmett go back!" I cried, when I song finished; my tears spilled over. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. He made the closest U-turn and drove back around. I ran back in the hospital, Emmett right behind me. I saw Dr. Cullen walking away from Charlie's room. I ran up to him.

"Is he alright?" I asked frantically. Dr. Cullen gave me a pained look.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. He passed away a couple minutes after you left." His face sorrowful.

"Oh god!" I cried, pulling the door open, it banged against the wall with a big slam making the nurses there jump. I dashed over to his bed.

"No, please, no!" I screamed "You promised!" I sobbed hard against his cold chest. I felt Emmett's come up behind me.

"You promised. You promised." My screams turned into more tears that came flowing down my cheeks harder and faster.

"You lied."

**Dramatic right? But really sad… Edward's coming up real soon! Finally got Carlisle in there, haha! Anyway this chapter I fixed up a bit thanks to ****Bouclette7 who pointed out quite a couple mistakes (THANK YOU!) so now it's all better *embarrassed laugh* **

**Xoxo, **

**Grace**


	5. I'm Edward

Bella's POV

The cold wind whipped across my tearstained face making me shiver. This was unnatural; Florida was supposed to be sunny, and happy. It seems like ever since Charlie had died all the happiness left with him. I watch through the blurry tears as Charlie was lowered into the looming hole in the ground.

"Nooo!" I cried in anguish, sobbing harder into Emmett's chest, me on one side and his girlfriend, Rosalie, who I met during the viewing. The viewing was awful as I watched people place things into his coffin and kissed his ice cold skin and his pale face, no longer to turn different colors when he got angry. I felt like Niagara Falls, a never ending waterfall of tears. I looked up to the sky as rain started pouring down like perfect teardrops everywhere.

I heard his coffin hit the ground with a thump and people began throwing the remaining flowers in. Emmett nudged me toward the coffin. I walked forward, numbly. When I reached it I threw in the black roses I held in my hand the flowers making a splash since it was soon filling up with water. When I backed away they began shoveling in the dirt making _ka-thunk_ sounds as it hit the coffin. Once it was finally filled and the headstone set the crowd dispersed offering Emmett and I their condolences which I mostly ignored, my eyes fixed on the grave which now had my dead father under it.

Edward's POV

She looked so sad. When I asked around people who this was they told me this was Charlie Swans daughter, Isabella Swan. I watch her cry as she threw her flowers into the hole. And watching her do this made me sad too and it was odd because I had never met this heartbroken girl ever in my life.

"Daddy, why is she crying?" Emma's sweet voice broke into my thoughts. Her emerald eyes, an exact replica of mine, stared at me her eyes filled up with tears too. I swept her up into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Because her daddy's gone, sweetie." I said soothingly. I looked down as I felt someone poking me in the leg. Nick. I swept him up too so I had one twin on each hip.

"But can't she go see him?" Nick asked me, his eyes also matching mine.

"No, champ, once a person dies you can't ever see them again." I told them.

"Why, Daddy? Why?" Emma cried. Her bronze curls shook as she grasped Nick's hand.

"That's just the way it is." I brushed the hair out of both their eyes. Thinking about how Charlie would never do that to his kids again. Nick pouted.

"I don't like the way it is." He frowned. I laughed,

"Nobody does."

Bella's POV

About a week and a half later I was almost okay again. I had learned that Dad had left me the house in his will to me, the car to Emmett and split the rest of the money between us. I had called my school and told them I couldn't work there anymore and after that I got many letters in the mail from my students telling me in their messy handwriting that they missed me and hoped I was okay, it was one of the saddest things I ever read. Then I got the rest of my things from my house and brought it back here and after that sold my house back in Forks. Next thing I knew I was a part of the community in Florida. It all seemed to go by so fast I barely had time to breathe. But I didn't really have to pay for anything, Charlie had save a heck of a lot of money in his account that surprised both me and Emmett.

Suddenly the sharp ring of the doorbell made me jump up from my chore of unpacking the rest of my things. I ran downstairs and opened the door to reveal Rosalie standing there as beautiful as ever. Really Emmett wasn't exaggerating when he said she was gorgeous. She could make any model weep with jealously but she chose the career of cars opposed to modeling.

"Hey, Rose!" I gave her a weak smile. Rosalie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Still not done yet?" She asked,

"Nope." I shook my head sadly. Suddenly she grinned bigger.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we get your new neighbors and friends to come help! Here let me start calling them." Rosalie pulled out her cell phone and started texting and calling everyone she knew.

"Umm, Rose, I'm not sure if a bunch of people want to help me unpack on this hot day, I mean it's burning outside!" I protested, she dismissed my protest with a wave of her hand.

"You just think it's hot because you're not used to it and besides, everyone would love to help. Also I want you to meet Alice, my brother, Edward and his kids!" lately she'd been telling me how much she wanted me to meet them but I somehow managed to squeeze out each invite. It seemed like I wouldn't be able to get out of this one though.

"Fine!" I sighed and trudged upstairs following Rosalie who was panning to get me out of my sweats and into better clothes.

"Here!" She tossed me a bundle of clothes and pointed to the bathroom. I slipped on the American eagle short-shorts and a halter-top then threw my hair in a ponytail and walked out to see people already in my house.

"Oh!" I exclaimed after being hugged very tightly but an unknown girl with spiky black hair. I shot Rosalie a panicked look.

"Alice don't strangle her!" Rosalie laughed, Alice quickly withdrew her viper-grip from me.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I'm Alice I've heard so much about you and I couldn't wait to meet you." Alice grinned apologetically, I immediately liked her. She was so happy and bubbly! "And I _love _your outfit!"

"Thank you! I've heard so much about you too, Rosalie wouldn't stop going on about how amazing you are." I smiled.

"Okay then, now let me introduce you to everyone else." Alice grabbed my hand and led me toward everyone else.

"This is Jasper, my fiancée and Rosalie's brother. This is Angela and Ben, they're one of the sweetest kindest people you'll ever meet. And this is Edward and his twins, Emma and Nick." Everyone gave me warm smiles except for Edward who was looking at me curiously.

"Hi Isabella!" Ben greeted, I made a face.

"Just Bella please, Isabella is too formal."

"Alright then; Hello Bella." He amended, we all exchanged greetings and I realized I really liked all these people. I could actually fit in.

"'Ello Bella!" I heard a tiny, sweet voice say. I looked down to see the most adorable little girl I've ever met. She had curly bronze hair that was put into cute pigtails and eyes that made you think that and emerald had been cut in two and placed in her eyes. She missed her two front teeth and had rosy pink cheeks.

"Why hello, you must be Emma right?" I asked. She nodded, and grinned at me.

"And this is Nick," Then she gestured for me to lean close, she cupped her hands to my ear and whispered, "His real named is Nicolas but if you call him that he takes your Barbie's and buries them!" I laughed

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as Nick walked to me. He was clearly the twin of Emma, he had the exact same eyes and color hair but his was slightly messy but not curly, falling over his eyes in a way that I predicted would break many girls hearts in the future.

"Do you have any cookies?" He asked eagerly, his eyes twinkling.

"No, but I have some brownies in the microwave." I pointed to the kitchen "But only if it's okay with your daddy." I added, my voice cracked slightly on the word daddy but I quickly covered it up.

"You can go ahead." A velvet smooth voice said behind me, I gasped and twirled around. Nick ran off Emma trailing behind yelling, "Nick, wait! Nick, wait! Nick, save some for me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Edward."

**I'm sorry it's late but you know what? It wasn't my fault! Ugh! Parents these days are **_**soooo**_** unreliable! Whatever, long story short my parents make me so angry—but enough about my life. I really am sorry; it's just that with school ending you'd expect to have less homework and stuff to worry about, it guess not. So hope you're happy, Edward's finally here! Yippee! Review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Grace**


	6. Feel Like That For Long

Edward's POV

"Do you have any cookies?" I heard Nicks voice ask. I turned around to scold him but someone else answered instead.

"No, but I have some brownies in the microwave. But only if it's okay with your daddy." I realized that it was the person Rosalie called me over to help but what I didn't see before was that this was Isabella Swan from the funeral. And I have to admit she was beautiful. She had long dark chestnut colored hair that reached about mid-waist, fair cream skin, big, chocolate brown eyes, slim waist, and she seemed about 5'4".

"You can go ahead." I came up behind her, making her gasp and spin around to look at me a pink blush staining her cheeks. Nick and Emma ran off while I apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Edward." I held out my hand for her to shake. She stared at it for a moment them shook it and gave me a hesitant smile.

"Hello, I'm Bella." She looked toward the kitchen then back at me.

"They are awesome kids." She smiled, I laughed.

"Yes, they are, just make sure to not give 'em to much sugar. You do not want to go there." I said, Bella laughed along. It was a wonderful sound, like the most amazing music in the world, it made you wanna listen to it all day long. I was about to say something to make her laugh again when Emma and Nick came back.

"These are so yummy!" Nick rubbed his belly

"Do you have any mwilk?" Emma asked, munching on her brownie.

"Guys, don't eat all her food!" I objected. Bella grinned and leaned down to them.

"He's just jealous, don't worry about it I'm probably not gonna eat it anyway." She winked. "Would you like some too Edward?"

"No, thank you. Should we start helping the others unpack?" I said politely. Bella nodded quickly so I grabbed Nick and Emma's hand and headed up the stairs following Bella. Nick pulled his hand away from mine and ran up to Bella.

"How old are you?" He said curiously, Bella chuckled.

"Nick!" I scolded "You're not supposed to ask women their age! It's rude!"

"Ya, Nick! Its rwude!" Emma giggled.

"It's alright, I'm 22." Bella laughed. Hmm, she was only a year younger than me…

"How old are you?" She countered.

"Six!" Nick said proudly. "Emma is six too, but I was born first so that means she has to respect me!" Emma pouted.

"I do nawt! You're only older by 5 minutes! And anyway, first is the worst second is the best!" Here we go again; I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then I felt a comforting hand placed softly on my shoulder, it calmed me down. But then I realized it was Bella and I became self conscious.

"It's not that bad. Me and my brother used to argue _way _more than this until our dad seriously locked us outside." She smiled gently, holding back a wince that I saw before she covered it up.

"That might not be a bad idea." I chuckled. We walked toward the rest of the group who were already unpacking her stuff. I grabbed the nearest box and started unpacking it and setting things where they looked like they should go while Nick and Emma played outside. After awhile Emmett came in a helped us out with the heavy stuff downstairs until Rosalie came laughing down the stairs with a ball of cloth in her hand with Bella close behind screaming for her to stop.

"I didn't know you had a thong Bella!" Rosalie giggled running away from Bella, I saw Emmett frown.

"Rosalie give it!" Bella yelled.

"You have a what?!" Emmett growled, Bella still racing after Rosalie.

"It was a one time thing!" Bella explained, panicked "Rosaliiieeeee!"

"Alice, catch!" Rosalie balled it up even tighter and threw it to Alice who ran into the kitchen with it.

"Alice! Nooo!" Bella complained.

"Angela, go long!" Alice tossed it to Angela who was laughing so hard she was crying but she still managed to catch it and run.

"Angela, c'mon! Gimme!"

"Ben get it!" Angela tossed it again over to Ben who gave us a disgusted look and threw it to Jasper who threw it to me. I stood there paralyzed with the thong unsure what to do with it until I got knocked to the floor by a red-faced Bella. She straddled me reaching for it which I clutched close to my chest so she had to clasp her hands around mine and pry them open.

"Edward, no! Don't give it to her!" Alice yelled breathlessly. And truthfully giving her the thong was the last thing I was thinking about because right now Bella Swan was sitting on top of me. I could hear her heavy breathing, my heart pounding a million miles an hour right now, and the total silence of the room as everyone apprehended our position. After grabbing it she seemed to realize our position then blushed and rolled off. Emmett growled noticing this too and crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles flexing which, truthfully, frightened me. Bella marched upstairs slamming the door in Alice, Rosalie, and Angela's face.

"Aww, c'mon Bella we're sorry! We didn't think you'd be this angry!" They said through the door.

"Well now you know." Her muffled reply came back. At this time Emma and Nick decided to come in from playing and wanted to try getting Bella to open the door.

"Bewa?" Emma called, "Come out pwease? They're sorrwie! Lets us in Bewa"

"Yeah, come on Bella, we'll share some of you're brownies." Nick tried. We heard an 'aww' before Bella opened the door and they rushed in then closed the door leaving me to an angry Emmett and a surprised Jasper and Ben.

"So…you got a thing for my sister?" Emmett said casually, I could tell he was ready to hurt me. I remember when someone tried to make a move on Rosalie…the dude ended up in the hospital.

"Heck no! I've only known her for a day." I claimed. Ben and Jasper gave each other a knowing look.

"That's how it starts." Jasper said.

"You won't feel like that for long." Ben added.

**Guess what? My dance recital is today! Sorry it's not long, but I'm too excited to really concentrate! Hope you love it! Oh yeah! Before I forget thank you guys so, so, so, so much!! I love you all; we made it past 100 reviews! And we're only on chapter 6! Thank you guys! I'm so grateful! Well, got to go! Wish me luck for tomorrow! Review! **

**Kisses! **

**Grace**


	7. Dreaming About Bella Swan

Bella's POV

As soon as I opened the door letting Nick, Emma, Alice and Rosalie in Rosalie and Alice rushed up to me and squished me into a hug so tight that it reminded me of the ones Emmett gave.

"Ouch! Guys, I can't _breathe!_" I pushed them away gasping for air, their mouths formed and 'O'

"Oops! Sorry Bella!" They said together, then looked at each other in surprise and started laughing which became contagious and I started laughing along with them.

"But really, Bella, we are sorry." Alice gave me a puppy dog face that I just couldn't resist.

"S'okay." I mumbled, Rosalie and Alice grinned while Emma and Nick sat on my bed waiting for me to talk to them. So I turned to them,

"So what would you guys like to do?" I asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" Emma immediately said, shooting out of my bed and ran toward me with glittering eyes,

"Let's watch T_he Little Mermaid_; did you know Ariwl is my favowit prwncess?" Emma said excitedly, Nick made a face.

"Eww! No not again Emma! Let's watch _X-men_, with Wolverine!" Nick objected. I could see a problem brewing and decided quickly to make a compromise between them.

"How about we watch _Stardust_? For Emma it had unicorns, princes, stars, and magic and for you, Nick it has evil witches, competition, fighting, and swords!" I suggested.

"Okay…" He said slowly,

"Alwight!" Emma added. I grabbed the DVD out of the bookcase we recently set and up headed downstairs. As we walked down the stair we could hear the guys muttering about something, probably sports. When we walked past them I stopped for a second to ask them if they wanted to watch it with us. When they here me coming they immediately stopped talking, I gave them a funny look but then realized I probably didn't want to know, I learned that lesson the hard way when I first went to high school, Emmett took me aside right before school and told me all the things guys are thinking about these days—I could sleep for a week.

"Hey, guys you wanna watch a movie with us?" I asked,

"No, thanks." Emmett quickly before the words barely left my mouth. I gave him another suspicious look before going back to the TV where Alice, Rosalie, Emma, and Nick were all waiting. I slipped the disk and pressed play snuggling up onto the couch. A little while into the movie I noticed that Nick and Emma had curled up on both sides of me clutching my hands with theirs and their heads resting against my shoulders. I was a very sweet moment and not wanting to distract them from the movie I squeezed their tiny hands light, internally _aww-ing._

Edward's POV

"That's how it starts." Jasper said.

"You won't feel like that for long." Ben added.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I gave them an incredulous look. I was about to say more when Jasper interrupted.

"Speaking of Bella, here she comes." He warned; we immediately stopped talking. Bella noticed this and gave us a weird look.

"Hey, guys you wanna watch a movie with us?" She asked, Emmett answered instantly with a 'no' so she gave us another 'I'm-watching-you' look then left. I heard so shuffling in the other room before they settled in to watch the movie. The guys turned back to me.

"Never mind but I swear if you hurt my sister, you're going to wake up in the hospital if you wake up at all." Emmett growled.

"Guys I don't—ugh!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated. I barely new this girl! How could they assume I liked her? I mean, she was cute but I don't think I could deal with loving someone other than the twins. I wished so much that I could spend more time with the twins but, my job required me to put a lot of time into it, time I wish I could've been giving to them. I hurt them when I could pick them up from school because I needed to stay after for some work, or when I couldn't come to their extra-curricular activities because I had a meeting at that time. After placing the last piece of furniture I decided that we should get going, it was already dark. I exchanged looks with the guys and they gave me a nod as I walked to the TV room. It was dark in there so when I didn't see the twins right away I got worried but when I squinted harder at Bella I noticed she had each twin curled up on either sides of her. Then I heard Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Emma say 'Aww' while Nick wrinkled his nose. I looked up to the TV to see what was playing. The main girl in the movie, I presumed, was talking to a person who had been turned into a mouse and thought the mouse couldn't understand her.

"_You know when I said I knew little about love? That wasn't true. I know a lot about love. I've seen it…seen centuries and centuries of it. And it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars, pain, lies, hate, made me want to turn away and never look down again! But to see the way that mankind loves! You could search the farthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful! So, yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and strangely easy to mistake for loathing. And what I'm trying to say Tristan is …I think I love you. My heart …it feels like my chest can barely contain it …like it doesn't belong to me anymore, it belongs to you! And if you wanted it I'd wish for nothing more in exchange. No gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing more but knowing you love me too. Just your heart…in exchange for mine." _

After hearing this for some reason, just for a second, I could see how much love could mean to someone. And of course this was the time Bella choose to look over to me.

"Oh, Edward!" She hit pause on the TV causing everyone to groan in protest.

"Hey, guys I need to take the little rascals home." I offered a smile to Emma and Nick who were already getting ready to make an argument.

"Daddy! I don't wanna go yet!" Nick said.

"I wanna say here with Bewa!" Emma complained.

"Sorry, guys you have school tomorrow. And you get to meet your new teacher!" I tried to convince them. They frowned, until Bella cut in.

"If you guys don't go now you won't be able to come see me again cause you'll be too tired." She said convincingly. They gave her a wary look but eventually agreed. I grabbed their things and Bella walked us to the door.

"Thanks." I turned to her as the kids scrambled into the car.

"No problem, thank you for helping me with unpacking." She smiled, that one of a kind, blinding smile.

"You're welcome." I smiled back before walking to the car and buckling the kids in before sliding in the driver's seat and starting the car. Bella waving in her doorway 'till we turned the corner and disappeared from her sight. Leaving me to dream for the first time about Bella Swan.

**AHH!! No more school!!! Whoot, whoot!!!! It's summer now! Hope you awesome readers love it! Review!**

**H.A.K.A.S.!!!**

**Grace **

—


	8. It's Ms Bella

Bella's POV

"Ugh!" I groaned into my pillow as I heard the all-too-familiar sound of my shrill screeching alarm clock. My hand fumbled around slapping the snooze button but knocking the alarm clock off the table.

"Fine, fine, I'll get up!" I mumbled to myself, rolling out of the bed, rubbing my eyes. I contemplated going back to bed but then I realized this was my first day of teaching at my new school. With renewed energy I waddled to the bathroom and splashed my face with ice-cold water. Fully awake now I brushed my teeth while trying the yank the tangles out of my hair and then applied light make-up before walking back into my room to pick out what I was going to wear today. I decided to wear a knee-length plain pale green skirt paired with a short-sleeved, button-up slightly darker green flowery shirt. It was a very teacher-y outfit. I threw some pop tarts in the toaster and sat down to munch on them while I reviewed my papers. I was working again as a kindergarten teacher to a class of 28. It was a pretty big class but I was happy with it. I skimmed the name list before finishing of the last of my pop tart and headed out.

I scrambled into my truck that I had paid to be driven down here and drove to my school.

Nick's POV

"Nick! Wake-up! It's time for schoowl, we're getting a new teacher today!" Emma's curly head popped up near mine in our bunk bed. She had the lower one 'cause I called dib's on the top one first. My eyes snapped open because, really, I was excited to get a new teacher too! The old one was getting to know my pranks to well and it wasn't as funny anymore. But she was also a boring old lady who's voice made me fall asleep. I jumped down off my bed instead of going on the ladder (Dad doesn't like it when I do that but I do it anyway) and stood by the door and waited for Emma to catch up.

"Race you to the bathroom!" I yelled before bursting into a run. Emma's face pouted before filling with excitement. She never won our races unless I let her but she didn't know that. I got to the bathroom first pulling out my stepping-stool so I could reach the sink and grabbed my toothbrush. When Emma got to the bathroom the copied me and pulled out her own stool but her's was pink and mine was green. After brushing our teeth Daddy finally got up and helped us get dressed and brush Emma's hair then tie our shoes.

"Wiwl you be able to pick us up, Daddy?" Emma asked him, her eyes wide and trusting. I had to use self-control so I wouldn't snort and say 'Ha!' because Dad almost never picked us up at the kiss 'n' ride. He always said that his job held him late at work so either he sent someone for us or just forgot so we would have to walk home. Nobody ever noticed this except us so one day when we confronted Dad about this he said he was 'so sorry' then took us to _Toys 'R' Us_ and we forgot about if for awhile. That's what he normally did when he knew he has done something wrong. One time he missed my baseball game so he went and got us a pool installed into our backyard.

"Umm, it depends I finish a my work on time." He said hesitantly. But we all knew he meant 'probably not'. Emma's bottom lip started to tremble; she opened her eyes wider and crawled into his lap then cupped his face with her tiny hands and pressed her forehead against his looking into his eyes. This was Emma's way of getting what she wanted.

"Pwease, Daddy? Pwease? Wiwl you try hard?" She begged. I could see the battle going on in his head playing out on his face.

"I'll try hard." He sad eventually but we all knew it wasn't a promise.

"Cwoss your heawrt?" Emma asked. I just stood their watching my arms crossed against my chest. I knew her pleading was pointless so instead of staying and watching I went into our room and grabbed our backpacks then went into the kitchen and got our lunchboxes out of the refrigerator. I waited there until they came out of the living room; Dad was carrying Emma on his hip, her arms wrapped around his neck. He noticed my blank expression and immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong, bud?" He ruffled my hair taking the lunches and backpacks off me. I just shook my head and walked to his brand new Volvo and into my booster seat; mine was Batman and Emma's was Princess. He buckled us in and got into the drivers side and buckled his seat and started the car. As he backed out of the driveway he started to talk.

"So I hear you guys have a new teacher, what do you think about her?" He asked.

"We haven't met her yet, this is our first day of meeting her." I told him.

"Don't play any pranks on her, Nick." Dad reminded me. I grinned mischievously, I was known for my amazing pranks (Most of them learned from Uncle Emmett).

"Fine." I said "At least not on the first day." I added quietly. But the way he looked at me from the review mirror I knew he heard me.

"Nothing too bad then, okay?" He laughed, I laughed along.

"Okay."

Emma's POV

I could tell Nick was thinking hard about something and it wasn't that hard to guess. He was thinking about Daddy picking us up. Even though he was laughing I knew he wasn't truly happy. I always thought I was some kind of twin telepathy but whenever I tried to use it he never got the message. But right now I guess it was sort of working because when I raised an eyebrow at him he didn't say anything but he reached over to my seat and grabbed my hand. For a tough guy he sure was a sweet brother. He was always protecting me; if someone were teasing me he'd always tease him or her back. Even though he was so annoying to me and buried my Barbie's he was the best brother ever. When Dad dropped us off I turned to him.

"What's wrong Nick?" I looked up at him, he was a couple inches taller than me—he was the tallest boy in our class.

"You know Dad won't pick us up right?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's okay, we can handle it our selves." I reassured him. I searched for things to get his mind off that.

"Hey, it'll be fine." I nudged him in the shoulder. "Besides our birwthday is next week, you should be 'appy." I gave him a grin and waited for him to return it and eventually he did after awhile. We walked together like that talking back and forth making lists of things we wanted.

"I wan' the new Ariwl Barbie doll!" I told him excitedly.

"And I want the new X-men video game!" He added to his list, I was going to add another thing to my list when we walked into the classroom.

"Bewa?" I asked, surprised. Was it Bella from yesterday? She turned around looking for who had called her name. I ran up to her and hugged her legs.

"Emma? Nick? Hey guys!" Bella hugged me back. She was just as shocked as we were that she was our teacher. Nick walked over and gave her a quick hug. I could tell she was going to be one of the few adults he really trusted; you see that was the thing with Nick he didn't trust many people, he was more of the dark, angry, 'leave me alone' type of person but he only came out of his shell with a few select people. Dad never knew we heard him but we did and he thought it was because he had no motherly figure. Mother's weren't something we talked about with Dad. We once asked him who our mother was but all he said was 'She choose to leave us, that's all you need to know.' He was very sensitive about it, so we just left the subject alone. As more kids started filling in the classroom, Bella turned to us.

"But since we're in school its _Ms._ Bella to you!' She laughed.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I'm in FL now using my grandma's computer. Also I guess you noticed how smart Emma and Nick's mind's are, I don't think most 5yr olds analyze things that much, but I could bring myself to make them think just about small things and stuff so sorry 'bout that! Well gotta go! Review!**

**Love,**

**Grace**


	9. Slamming The Door

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it; Emma and Nick were actually in my class! I guess it was a good thing; they could help me understand more about how the school works. I smiled down at them.

"You guys want to go out your things away?" I reminded. They nodded and stuffing their things in their cubby's and then ran to sit down in their assigned seats that the last teacher gave them. Finally when the school started I turned to the class.

"Hello guys!" I said, "I'm Ms. Bella and I will be your new teacher!" I saw in the corner of my eye someone raising their hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How come its Ms. _Bella_? Why don't you use your last name?" She asked curiously. I've been asked this question so many time it felt like every time I said it, it felt like a textbook answer when I said it now.

"My full name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Ms. Bella because if you said Ms. Swan I'd feel much older and…let's just say I like to bend the rules sometimes." I winked, making the class giggle. "Any more questions?" A boy in the front raised his hand; I squinted to see his named tag.

"Jacob?"

"Are you single?" He asked making the entire class laugh, I laughed too.

"Yes, but I don't think you should be getting your hopes up."

"Dang it." Jacob muttered.

"Any other questions?" I asked, and then added, "Not referring to my availability?" nobody raised their hand, so I started with a lesson to see how smart this class was. As it turns out there were many things that their teacher didn't teach them. So I started out with simple things like spelling and they caught on fast.

By then end of the day I was pretty happy with what I taught them and they seemed to like me a lot. When dismissal came they all waved good-bye and headed out to their parents or the bus. That's when I noticed Emma and Nick slowing down and taking their time in leaving.

"Bye, Ms. Bewa! See you tomowow!" Emma waved. Nick nodded and headed out too. After they left I started cleaning up the classroom; most teachers let the janitors do this job but for some reason I liked doing it myself, besides I had nothing else to do, it was my first day so I didn't have any papers to correct. When I finished I grabbed my things and I started taking out the trash and headed outside to throw it out my way to my car. There were no more cars or buses in sight besides my car that stuck out in the middle of the parking lot like a sore thumb. Then I saw Emma and Nick still sitting on the bench but they were starting to get up and walk home. I threw the trash in the dumpster and called to them.

"Emma, Nick? What are you guys still doing here?" They turn around surprised and I saw their faces for the first time. Their faces held emotions of disappointment, and sadness in them; worried, I walked over to them as they walked over to me.

"Our daddy forgot to pick us up again." Nick told me quietly, ashamed and sad. I could see Emma wiping away evident tears.

"Again?" I echoed. Nick nodded, Emma unable to speak.

"He does this often so we wait awhile to see if he's late but if he doesn't come we walk home." They walked home? And this was their dad Edward who I met last night, right? Ugh, I remembered thinking he was so kind and polite. My opinion has defiantly changed about him. How you forget your kids and just le them walk home?

"Where do you guys live?" I asked, when Nick told me I realized they lived quite close to me but far away from the school. Who did Edward think he was? Unbelievable.

"You want me to drive you home?" I asked. Emma looked up at me.

"You wouwd do that?" She asked incredulously, Nick looked as equally surprised.

"Of course, your house is so far away and I can't just leave you here!" I told them honestly.

"Twank you so mwuch!" Emma gave me a huge hug that made me hate Edward Cullen.

"Come on." I showed them where my truck was and helped them get buckled in. I started the car and followed the vague directions that Nick gave me.

"So much for don't get in the car with strangers." I heard Nick laugh in the back; I looked in the rearview mirror to see Emma smiling at Nick all her traces of tears gone.

"So…why doesn't your dad pick you up?" I finally asked the million-dollar question. Their faces become solemn again, making me regret bringing it up.

"He says its because his work holds him back, he can only drive us to school not pick us up. And we don't take the bus because it doesn't have a stop near our house." Nick said. It seemed like he was sort of relived to have someone besides Emma to talk to about it. Relived that he wouldn't have to worry about getting home. When I pulled up to their house I had to hold back a gasp. This place was _huge_! It wasn't even a house it was a mansion with a fountain out front and everything! They saw my expression and smiled recognizing my reaction.

"Big isn't it?" Emma smiled. I shook my head.

"Its not big, its gigantic!" I disagreed.

"Yeah dad earns a lot of money." Nick informed me. I walked them up to the front door and when Nick opened it I turned to go back to my car but Emma stopped me.

"Pwease stay, Ms. Bewa!" She begged, hers eyes wide and pleading, "Daddy won't come home until later and we don't want to be alone!" I stood there debating whether I should stay or not. I had nothing to do at home and they had no one here to watch them.

"But don't you guys have maids and butlers?" I asked,

"They never speak to us and the maids are always mean they're only nice when daddy is around." Emma begged harder. It wasn't hard to guess why they were nicer around '_Daddy'. _After a moment I agreed.

"Yay!" Emma cheered, Nick grinned bigger and they each took my hand and led me into the house. I clutched my bag closer, because entering the house I immediately felt small and insignificant in comparison. They showed me each of the rooms' including the backyard (which included a pool!) eventually leading up to their room.

I was surprised that they didn't each have their own room but I guess they always stuck together. Their room defiantly made me feel like I just entered kids world. One side was filled with Barbie dolls, tea sets, stuffed animals, and dollhouses. While the other had video games, action figures, complicated gaming systems, and baseball things. Their bed was a bunk bed, the top had _X-men_ pillowcases and sheets and the bottom had _Ariel _and _Flounder_.

"Do you wike it?" Emma asked excitedly, her eyes shinning. Nick ran over to pick up his _Wolverine_ action figure and ran back to me and held it up.

"This is Wolverine! He has superpowers and kicks all the bad guys butts!" He told me, "And watch this!" He pressed some button in the back making some plastic knives shoot out between his knuckles.

"Oh wow!" I told them, showing enthusiasm. And they continued showing me their toys until I suggested they start their homework.

"Of course." Nick sighed, they led me down to the kitchen where they normally did their homework and asked the maid to make them a sandwich. She asked me too as an obligated gesture but I could tell but her rudeness that she really didn't want to so I said no. I helped them work through the firs part until they got the hang of it and took off on their own. Emma finished first and then turned to help Nick which I thought was the sweetest thing reminding me of my days with Emmett when we were younger. They munched on their sandwiches, as I check over their work when they were finished. After that I decided I would help them get ready for bed since their father wasn't here yet. They got into their pajamas and brushed their teeth and I was about to tuck them into bed until a jingling of keys in the lock brought my head up to look at the door.

Edward Cullen was here. The kids gave each other angry looks and I could tell their earlier sadness and turned into anger at their dad and I couldn't blame them because I was furious too! It was almost 8:30! I started packing my things as he walked into the house.

"Emma, Nick! I'm home!" He called into the house. They scrambled out of their beds and walked down the stairs—me close behind—and into his view with their hands crossed over their chests.

"Emma, Nick?" When he saw their faces he put his poker face on.

"Guys I'm sorry, my work held me back again and I just…" He trailed off as his gaze fell on me. I followed the kids' gesture—my hands were crossed over my chest with an angry expression on my face.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Turns out I am Emma and Nicks new teacher." I told him, my voice flat and emotionless.

"Okay…what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you it's just unexpected." Edward said.

"I learned today that Nick and Emma have been walking home everyday from school when you failed to pick them up." I said.

"I am truly sorry about tha—" He started until I cut him off.

"Did you realize how far your house is from the school? That they walked a mile each day just to get home because their father forgot to pick the up? That they're not allowed to walk home from school without a walking pass because their house is just _that_ far?" The anger in my voice growing with each word. "Did you know that they have felt unwanted and alone because of you neglecting to pick them up? Did you?!" I asked furious and apoplectic.

"Bella, I couldn't my work held me back late!" He tried to explain, his voice desperate and apologetic. I shook my head and grabbed my things stopping his words by holding my hand up.

"I've heard your excuses and they disgust me!" I headed to the door. I turned the knob and opened it. Halfway out I turned back,

"I've helped them with their homework, they've brushed their teeth, and gotten into their pajamas. All they need is for you to tuck them in. I hope you can do at least that." I said, after that I walked out slamming the door in his face.

**Oooh, Edward got in trouble! Kay, I worked extra, extra hard on this one and I'm very proud of it! Can you tell it's a page and three quarters longer? I should be asleep be I worked longer on it just for you guys! Also this wil probably be the only mention of Jacob in the story, i guess i like jacob just enough to not make him a bad guy. Anyway, hope you like it! Tell me what you think, review!**

**Love, **

**Grace**


	10. Lost Her

Edward's POV

I sighed again, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was late and my newest customer was being extremely unhelpful in picking out his car. I owned the Volvo business here in Florida but right now I just wanted to put this all on hold and go home. I gripped the phone harder,

"Well, from your descriptions it seems like the Volvo C70 or S80 would be best for you." I tried to convince him to pick one or the other. Right now I was jealous of this man, he was relaxing at home with his family while I was stuck here in this stupid cubical away from mine.

"Hmm…" He said, yet again. Ugh, I ran my hand through my already messy hair. The secretary Lauren poked her head in.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm finished with my work. The paperwork you requested is right here." She stepped in handing me a file but leaning in closer than necessary giving me a big view of her breasts. I bit my lip.

"I'm on the phone right now Ms. Mallory. Not today." I told her.

"Excuse me?" The man on the other line exclaimed.

"Sorry, not you. My secretary, sorry about that." I apologized, Lauren pouted but waited by the door. Eventually I got him to pick the C70 and finally hug up the phone, already packing up to go home. I stood up as she came closer,

"Hard day?" She asked coming over to sit on my lap pushing me back down loosening my tie and unbuttoning her shirt. I glanced at the clock; I was so late.

"I'm sorry, I have to go home right now. The kids are waiting for me." I pushed her off of me. She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, maybe tomorrow." She said them turned back around sauntering out of my office. I ran my hand though my hair standing there an extra moment then practically ran out the door. I scrambled into my beloved Volvo then threw my briefcase in the passenger seat and backed out of the parking lot. The clock on my dashboard glowed bright neon green showing me it was 8:20. Shit! God, I missed picking up Nick and Emma from school again! I'd have to take them to the toy store sometime this week. Ten minutes later I pulled my car into the driveway and slid my key into the lock of the big French doors that led into my house. **(A.N. The dialog is just going to repeat here from Edwards POV for a little while)**

"Emma, Nick! I'm home!" I called up into the great big house. When nobody answered I called again.

"Emma, Nick?" Finally they descended the staircase with angry faces, their arms crossed protectively over their chests. I immediately felt awful.

"Guys I'm sorry, my work held me back again and I just…" I tried to apologize but I trailed off when my gaze set on Bella.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. At first I was excited and happy until I assessed her position. Her face made me feel like I was in big trouble.

"Turns out I am Emma and Nicks new teacher." She said flatly.

"Okay…that's great! But what is going on? Not that I'm not happy to see you it's just unexpected." I still didn't understand why she was here. Was it for the kids? Where they in trouble?

"I learned today that Nick and Emma have been walking home everyday from school when you failed to pick them up." Her voice cutting into my thoughts. She was defiantly not happy; I gulped.

"I am truly sorry about tha—" I started to explain, really if she knew how hard I worked everyday she couldn't stay angry

"Did you realize how far your house is from the school? That they walked a mile each day just to get home because their father forgot to pick the up? That they're not allowed to walk home from school without a walking pass because their house is just _that_ far? Did you know that they have felt unwanted and alone because of you neglecting to pick them up? Did you?!" She yelled her hand was currently gripping the rail and I was currently worried about it's condition, I was pretty sure it was going to break.

"Bella, I couldn't my work held me back late!" I tried to tell her again but my words were stopped short when she held up her hand.

"I've heard your excuses and they disgust me!" She sneered, brushing past me. She opened the door then stopped.

"I've helped them with their homework, they've brushed their teeth, and gotten into their pajamas. All they need is for you to tuck them in. I hope you can do at least that." She slammed the door harshly in my face. I stood their shock for a second then looked back up to the twins who were standing there looking equally as surprised as me by the ferocity of her angry. Emma made the 'shoo-ing' hand motion for me to go after her. I wrenched open the door, running out.

"Bella wait!" I called she was about to climb into her car. I walked over too her until she walked over to me meeting me halfway in between.

"What?" She growled. We were nearly chest-to-chest and right now I was hyper aware of everything.

"It's just that being a single parent is a lot harder than I thought and I really do love them. They mean everything to me but…" I trailed off, once again, realizing I was _wrong_. I looked up at Bella her hands balled up into fists at her sides; I gave her a hopeless, desolate, look.

"I'm sorry." I said simply and just for a second I thought I saw her anger weaken. "What I've done shouldn't have an excuse." I said quietly looking down ashamed.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me." She said, she turned me around and started pushing me toward the door. I opened he door looking for the twins but they had already gone back to bed. I walked up the stairs Bella at my side encouraging me forward. I looked in their room and saw Nick curled up along with Emma in her bed. She must have asked him to stay with her. They're eyes were closed but I could tell they were awake. Bella stood there by the door as I sat on the end of their bed.

"Emma, Nick?" I said softly, stroking their cheeks with my thumb. Their eyes fluttered open, questioningly.

"Daddy?" Emma asked, sitting up. She cupped my face, again like this morning.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked worried. I pulled them both into my lap.

"I'm sorry." I paused for a second before continuing, "I have been being an awful dad and it wasn't fair of me to leave you guys to walk home every day. You have every right to be mad at but I want to you to know I love you guys more than anything else in the entire world!"

"As high as the sky and as deep as the deep blue sea?" Emma asked, repeating the saying I used to tell them when they were younger. I shook my head,

"Much higher then the sky and way deeper than the deep blue sea." I told them kissing them each on the forehead.

"I love you, Dad." Nick hugged me. Emma nodded.

"I love you too, Daddy." I pulled them closer and hugged them tighter. How did I get such wonderful kids?

"I love you guys too. More than you will ever know." I said as Emma yawned. I laid them back into bed tucking their blanket up to their chins. Kissing them both on each of their cheeks before getting up to turn off their light.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered before closing the door. I looked at Bella who was sitting on the steps but stood up when she heard me coming.

"I think that was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard." She offered me a smile for the first time since I came home.

"Thank you Bella. I needed a wake up call like that." I said earnestly looking deep into her eyes. Bella turned away blushing.

"No problem, I should go now." She rushed down the stairs. I found myself not wanting to let her go I rushed out to meet her she was already at the front steps when I stopped her.

"Bella don't go." I called. She waited for me until I reached her. "Don't go yet, it not that late." I touched her shoulder. Suddenly and electric spark went up my arms, I drew my hand back quickly, what was that? Bella looked up at the sky, the stars were just about to come out.

"Okay." She finally said. I led her back up the steps and to the porch swing. It felt like fireworks were exploding inside of me just because she agreed to stay. We sat down gently pushing the swing back and forth until I asked the first question.

"Why did you bring them home? I mean, why didn't you just let them walk home?" I didn't ask this to make be mean to the kids but I was honestly curious.

"Because it was the right thing to do. Would you let two small kids walk home when you were able to take them there?" Bella looked at me with her hypnotic eyes.

"No, I see your point." I responded.

"Well what about you? What's so important about your job that made you late?" She asked expectantly.

"Um, well, I own a Volvo business and it's fairly new so I've need to put extra time into it to get it started." I explained, Bella nodded.

"So what made you want to become a teacher?"

"It's a long, sad story." She warned.

"I want to know." I pushed. Bella took a deep breath before answering and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them close.

"I was 18, I had graduated early so I was in college by the time I met James. He was like one of those gorgeous supermodel type guys and he was so sweet and romantic, so I fell in love." The mention of this James for some reason made me feel immensely jealous. But Bella wasn't looking at me anymore; she wasn't looking anywhere, lost in her memories.

"So I dated him, we were dating a long time before he moved in with me. One night he had come home after becoming particularly drunk and I guess that made his hormones go crazy or something but I felt it too so we did _it_." I was going to kill this man!

"That's not the end though." She began crying but tried to hide them. She bent her head back to look at me, her eyes were slightly red. I wiped the remaining tears away.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I got pregnant." That son of a bitch was going to die!

"But…you're not…not…" I made the 'pregnant' motion with my open hand over my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that part. I didn't kick him out or anything because I knew my baby needed a father so he stayed and I still loved him. The baby began to grow and by now I was showing, my stomach was humongous. From the sonograms they said it was a girl, a beautiful baby girl." She voice choked up but she continued on.

"I had everything ready—the room, the food—everything. I was so happy but no one in my family knew about her yet, I was going to go there and surprise them after she was born and I don't like people watching me suffer, like in childbirth, so only James, me, and the _Baby's 'R' Us_ people knew—to this day, besides you and those people, no one else knows. I guess that was for the better…Anyway, I was only a month away from giving birth but then one day I was coming own the stairs, and knowing me with my clumsiness paired with not being able to see my feet because of my belly, I fell… and…and…" She started to cry even harder.

I hesitantly wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer, trying to soothe her. She curled into me, and buried her face in my shirt crying for a while. And I just sat there thinking about the electricity she was emitting into my body. I wrapped both arms around her now, hugging her close and rubbed circles in her back and brushed stray hairs out of her eyes.

"And…I lost her…"

**AH! I know right? Betcha all never saw **_**that **_**coming! Haha, you're all probably thinking 'whatchusay?' but really that was planned from the beginning, and that wasn't the time James raped her FYI (I'll get to that later). Umm, lets see what else? Oh yeah, thank you all for all those amazing reviews and for that I'm making the chapters longer! Did you notice? This one and the last one are longer that normal! I'm gonna try to make 'em all that way from now on! All right I think that's it! Review! **

**Love you!!!**

**Grace Cullen**


	11. Get Off

Bella's POV

I was pouring my heart out to him even though less than 30 minutes ago I hated him. But here I was. Out of all people I could of told, I had to be him. He had pulled me in close, hugging me, as I sobbed into his chest. It hurt…so bad, to remember the awful time I went through, not eating for weeks, not going to work, neglecting the pilling up bills. But for some reason I felt comforted by his presence so I continued on.

"So…after awhile I started to pulled myself together but I still wasn't completely whole yet, but I guess he took that as a go ahead…Anyway, I was getting dressed after taking my shower when he came home. He had been drinking, again, but this time it was different. I was vulnerable and broken. He broke down the bathroom door and yanked me out of the bathroom then dragged me to my room and raped me." I buried my face in Edward's shirt and cried even harder, letting out heartbreaking sobs. I was pretty sure I felt Edward stiffen; his grip around me tightened, but it did feel uncomfortable…it made me feel…safe.

"Are you okay now?" He asked me, worried. I nodded wiping away the remaining tears as he brush a stray hair out of my eyes. I looked up toward the sky. The stars were already out.

"I should go…" I started to get up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Edward agreed reluctantly. As I started my car I rolled the window.

"Edward?" I called.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I said before driving off. Oh my god. What happened back there? I just told my entire secret to an almost stranger! But I knew he would keep it a secret for some reason. I sighed as I pulled into my house it seemed so dark and lonely compared to theirs. As I crawled into bed that night I remembered how Edward had held me on the swing and how perfect it felt, like I belonged there. In the arms of Edward Cullen. The next day as Emma and Nick came into my classroom they looked extremely happy.

"What's up, guys?" I asked. Nick beamed at me.

"Daddy says after he picks us up from school he's gonna have a surprise for us!" He explained, excited, Emma nodded along. By the time dismissal came I wasn't so sure if he would follow through, so before they left the classroom I drew them aside.

"Just in case guys, I'll be here if you need a ride okay?" I told them.

"I don't fink you'll need to Ms. Bewa Daddy prwomised!" Emma said quickly before running out the door. A few minutes later they came back in. I immediately became furious again. I mean especially after the argument I gave him! But then I registered their faces—they were happy.

"Ms. Bewa! Daddy said he wanted you to come with us!" Emma yelled excitedly and started tugging on my arms, pulling me to the door, Nick behind me pushing on my back.

"Are you guys sure? I don't really know if—" I tried off when the passengers side window of a silver Volvo rolled down and Edward lean across the seat and called to me.

"Hello Ms. Bella. Would you like to accompany us on our trip?" Edward grined his crooked, gorgeous smile. Speechless I just nodded and crawled into the car as Emma and Nick go into the back.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he drove away from the school.

"First we are going to our house so you can pick up your bathing suit." Edward answered.

"And then where?" I persisted.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Edward wasn't going to say anymore.

"Well for all I know, you could be kidnapping me!" I protested,

"Not today." Edward laughed. He drove into the driveway, the turned to me.

"You go ahead and grab your bathing suit and sunglasses, we'll wait in the car."

"Okay." I scrambled out of the car, closing the door lightly. I stripped off my clothes and put on my blue bikini throwing on a white sundress over it slipping my feet into matching flip-flops and grabbed my Gucci sunglasses that Alice had gotten me and a towel before heading back to the car.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" I persisted as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"No." Edward said firmly as he backed out of the driveway. I grinned then turned around to Emma and Nick.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked. They both nodded, excitedly.

"Yes! But Daddy made us pinkie swear we wouldn't tell you." Nick told me, I slumped my into the seat.

"Please, Edward? Please?" I begged.

"We're here!" He announced, suddenly. I looked away from him and to the window, we were at the beach! I haven't been the beach since I was five and Charlie had taken Emmett and me on a vacation to the beach, it was the best trip ever. I flung open the door kicking off my flip-flops and rushing toward the sand. Emma and Nick came up behind me, already in their bathing suits, grabbing my hands. I dug my toes in the warm sand and closed my eyes breathing in the salty air.

"I'm guessing you like your surprise then." Edward came up behind us; he was holding my shoes and a beach bag.

"Yes." I smiled, "Where is everybody?" I motioned to the empty beach.

"It's a weekday." Edward explained; I nodded. We had the whole beach to ourselves.

"Come on Ms. Bewa! Let's go swim!" Emma tugged on my arm, pulling me toward the water.

"Okay." I pulled off my dress and sunglasses leaving them there in the sand as I ran and collided with the sea.

Edward's POV

I watched her as she ran down the beach with Emma and Nick by her side and dove into the water. I set up the umbrella and towels then took off my shirt and followed them in.

"Daddy!" Emma giggled as she swan into my arms. "Throw me!" She begged

"Here we go!" I scooped her up into my arms then threw her high up in the air.

"WEEEE!" She squealed as she landed safely in my arms. "Again! Again!"

"No way, Emma! It's my turn!" Nick pushed his way into my arms, making Bella laugh.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" He squirmed in excitement. I threw him up high catching him once again, laughing in my arms. Then after throwing them a couple times they swam back to Bella and began playing with her.

"You know you lowk wike a mermaid Ms. Bewa?" Emma asked her playing with her hair.

"Thank you! You do too!" She laughed. "You guys want to try and make sandcastles now?"

"Yeah!" Nick agreed.

"Race you the umbrella!" Bella challenged. They sloshed through the water then suddenly Bella 'became tired' and Nick won.

"I won!" He announced.

"Good job! I was just too slow." Bella lied.

"It's okay, you're just getting old." Nick told her.

"Thanks." Bella said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Shut up, you're the one who's older!" She snapped, kicking sand at my legs. I put the 'you're-gonna-regret-that' face and ran toward her.

"Ahh!" She screamed running away from me as fast as she could, sprinting across the sand.

"You're gonna regret that!" I yelled catching up to her easily. I scooped her up by the waist and pinned her down on the sand. Breathing heavily, she touched my nose lightly.

"You run pretty fast for an old man!" She teased. Then I realized I was touching every part of Bella Swan. In her bikini! The smile faded from her face as her eyes flickered toward my lips then back toward my eyes. I slowly leaned down, closing the space between us until a sharp voice made me freeze.

"Hey! Get off of my sister!" It was Emmett.

"Aww, shit."

**Guys, I'm so sorry! I like skipped an entire week before updating and I'm so sorry! I felt like I couldn't write though. I mean, I knew what to write and the plot and everything but I just couldn't bring my self to sit down at the computer and start typing. I just wanted to go outside and soak up the sun before I have to go back home on Monday. So please forgive me! But guess whaat! They almost kissed! But then Emmett came, uh-oh! Review if you wanna find out more!**

**Love,**

**Grace**


	12. Bye Bye Mommy

Bella's POV

God! Emmett has the worst timing ever! I wanted to scream at him but then I registered his facial expression and body stance. He looked murderous. He yanked Edward off of me causing him to practically fly into the air and proceeded to start punching him.

"Emmett! Stop!" I screamed. I scrambled up onto my feet and tried to pull Emmett away from Edward. It didn't work; I was way too tiny compared to Emmett and Edward was only managing to block a few blows. Emmett was too angry to listen to me or realize what he was doing to one of his best friends.

"Emmett! Enough!" I cried, trying to pulling him away, leaning the other way using all my body mass.

"Emmett!" Rosalie came running down the beach from wherever they were before.

"Stop, Emmett you're going to regret this!" Both she and I tried to pull him away but it was like trying to stop a raging bear from attacking somebody. Somehow Edward managed to land a good punch causing him to stumble for a second before he came back again even angrier.

"EMMETT!" We screamed together. I pulled so hard on Emmett that I lost my grip and flew into the sand, I caught a glimpse of Nick and Emma hugged each other under the umbrella with frightened faces.

"Emmett are you going to make Emma and Nick lose a parent like us?" I asked. That got him to stop giving Edward enough time to roll away. Emmett looked at me with a pained look in his eyes and the anger all but disappeared. I gave him the most disappointed look ever.

"How could you?" I asked. It finally dawned on him what he just did; he gave me a sorry look.

"Bella, I was just-"

"Just _what_? Protecting me?" I laughed bitterly "That's what you were doing? Because it looked like you were beating Edward up!"

"Bella, it's like I need to watch over you. I'm protecting the little girl that is my sister. You may not know what it's like, but the world isn't always filled with rainbows!" Emmett defended himself. But it felt like a huge punch in the chest to me, truthfully I'd rather have Emmett punch me than say those words, it probably would've hurt much less. No, I didn't know what it was like to protect a little girl, of course not. Because the little girl I was supposed to protect was dead.

"You know what Emmett? I may not know what it's like to protect someone like that, but trust me; I do know that the world isn't filled with rainbows and unicorns! Let's go home Edward." I turned away from Emmett, furious, and turned to help Edward up but Emmett blocked my path.

"Excuse me?" I complained as I tried to move around him but he just kept stepping in my way.

"You are _**not**_ going home with him." Emmett growled. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes I am." I growled back until Rosalie pushed between us.

"It's okay Bella, I'll take Edward home and patch him up then Emmett can take you home and you guys can work it out." She compromised. I wanted to object but I knew Emmett wasn't going to let me take Edward home.

"Fine." We both said at the same time. I glared before I was hauled away by Emmett.

"Wait, I need to grab my things." I told him, wrenching my arm out of his grasp. I slowing gathered my things watching Rosalie help Edward up. I turned to the kids next the umbrella.

"You guys alright?" I asked. They nodded.

"Can you guys tell your daddy I'm sorry?" I said quickly as Emmett started lumbering my way.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Ms. Bella." Nick agreed. I brushed some sand off and waited for Emmett because I had no idea where he came from. He led me to the opposite parking lot and lifted me into him big jeep. He twisted the key and his engine purred to life.

"You have to take me to the school I need to pick up my car." I told him, my voice blunt.

"Why is your car still at the school?" He asked.

"Because Edward picked me up." I said still not looking at him; I kept my eyes trained out the window. I saw in the corner of my eye he grip tighten on the wheel causing his knuckles to go white. After pulling into the parking lot he turned to me.

"See you at the house." He said quickly before I closed the door. I scrambled into my car and started driving to the house taking my time. I defiantly didn't want to talk to him but I had no choice so I took my time. When I got home he was there leaning against his car, I opened the door letting him in. I dropped my things on the counter and plopped down into a chair bracing myself for a long talk, Emmett sat in the chair opposite me. We were quiet for awhile until he finally spoke.

"Have you had sex with him?" He asked quietly. My mouth dropped open.

"What?! NO! I just met him last week! Emmett! My God!" I yelled shocked at this question. He just nodded still quiet.

"Are you still a virgin?" He spoke again. The nerve! But to this one it was a 'no' and I was scared to tell him because then surely he'd find out my story. I was silent, he knew what this meant. His eyes popped open.

"You're not?!" He stood up sharply causing the chair to fall over backwards.

"It's not like you are either!" I stood up too; we were chest to chest by now.

"But that's different! It's me! Whatever happened to waiting until marriage?" He argued. I suddenly sat back down quiet once again.

"It wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean?" He sat back down abruptly knowing something was wrong. I drew in a deep breath.

"I mean the first time I went along with it but the second time was against my will."

"Who was it?" Emmett's voice became quiet once again too.

"James." I whispered it so softly it was barely audible to even me.

"James?!" His voice became loud once again; I winced but nodded. "What happened?" And that's when I told him the whole story. Half-way through Emmett had come over and pulled me into his lap hugging me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He had said at the end when I finished.

"Will you stay here with me tonight, Emmy?" I referred back to the nickname I gave him when I was little and couldn't pronounce his name.

"Of course, Belly." He responded, rubbing my belly, giving me a half-smile.

"So I would've been an uncle?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

"Mmm-Hmm." I looked down to the floor. I got ready for bed quickly and curled up in bed with Emmett like before when we were kids and everything was so simple and the world _was _filled with unicorns and rainbows. I hugged him tightly, really he was the best brother ever despite the fact he beats people up. I guess I do see his point of view with the whole 'Edward thing', he was just being the big brother he always was, the brother I loved.

"Emmett?" I whispered in the dark.

"Hmm?" He responded groggily.

"Do you miss Dad?" I asked opening my eyes, looking into the dark and seeing nothing. Emmett shifted on the bed to face me.

"Always." Emmett draped an arm around me, hugging me tight.

"Me too." I choked up, my voice cracking and I broke into sobs once again. "Why is the world so hard on me? Why Emmy? Why?" I cried.

"Aww, Belly! It's because it knows that you are the one who can take it, and you are the strongest of us all. And you know what? It will come out great in the end. You will find something amazing and what happened before won't hurt so bad." Emmett comforted me, fully awake once more.

"I don't know, anymore." I looked for him in the dark with tear filled eyes.

"I do, and you're one of the strongest people I know." Emmett said.

"Really?" My voice quavered.

"Really." Emmett said firmly.

"Love you, Emmy." I curled up closer.

"Love you, Belly." And with those words I closed my eyes and fell asleep and dreamed.

_~*~Dream~*~_

_It was foggy where I was, but I wasn't really sure where that was. Until a voice called me._

"_Mommy!" It was a girlish, soprano voice and it was the most wonderful sound I've ever heard. A beautiful toddler ran into my arms hugging me tight. Although I had never met her I knew exactly who she was. My baby. She had my brunette hair, rosy blush, and cream skin but she had her dad's ice-blue eyes that changed to electric blue when he was excited or angry._

"_Mommy, it's so nice over here and grandpa is here too!" She pointed to the left as Charlie came out. _

"_Hello Bella." He came over and squeezed me tight. _

"_Dad!" I cried. I hugged them both tight, I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I registered this was a dream but I didn't want it to end. _

"_Are you guys alright over here?" I asked._

"_Yes mommy, it's very, very nice over here!" She laughed. She twirled around like a ballerina, her white dress flowing around her. Then she twirled back into my arms and buried her face in the crooked of my neck where she fit perfectly, like a missing puzzle piece._

"_I love you momma!" My baby whispered. "I miss you over here." She told me. _

"_Oh, baby, I miss you too! I miss you so much!" I cried, holding her close. I never wanted to let go. Never, never, never. But that didn't last long. Charlie tapped me on the shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry, sweetie, we must go, you do too. We love you and always will." Charlie grabbed my baby by her soft, delicate hand. _

"_Bye-bye, mommy!" She gave me a sweet, loving kiss before, both she and Charlie walked away. _

_~*~End Dream~*~_

**Aww! I loved writing that! This one is another long one, just for you! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm finally back home but I'll be leaving again on the 7****th****, we're going to Washington, the state!! I'm so excited; my dad said maybe we can go to Forks! So here it is, review! **

**Kisses and Hugs,**

**Grace**


	13. Don't Break Her Heart

Bella's POV

It had been a week since I had the dream, after I had gotten to work that day Nick and Emma had asked me to go to their birthday party and today was it. I felt like I had gotten them the perfect present and was excited to see their faces when they opened it. And Edward would be there. After that night on the beach Emmett had apologized to Edward and somehow it had worked out alright. I rang the doorbell to the great mansion with their presents in my hand. I heard stumbling on the other side before the door opened up to reveal a flustered Edward with a crazy Alice close behind.

"Enough Alice!"

"Wait, Edward! You need to pick out the right swimming shorts or else Bella won't—" Alice cut herself off when she realized it was me at the door. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…Bella! Hi! All the kids are already out in the pool along with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. We'll meet you there in a sec." Alice rushed Edward out of the room, upstairs while I headed toward the pool.

"Hey, everybody!" I yelled when I entered the pool room.

"Hi, Ms. Bella!" I saw almost half the grade swimming there in the pool yet unsurprisingly there was still _much_ more space left.

"Happy Birthday, Emma and Nick!" I placed their presents on the table and sat down with Emmett and Rosalie—well, next to Emmett who had Rosalie on his lap. And Rosalie of course looked gorgeous in her blood-red bathing suit that had a V-cut that dipped so low it didn't leave much for the imagination which I'm sure made Emmett very happy. I plopped down onto the chair next to them.

"Have you guys gone into the water yet?" I asked, suddenly Emmett had a wicked grin on his face, he looked at Rosalie.

"I haven't but Rosalie will!"

"What?" She glared. Emmett scooped her up bridal-style and ran to the deep end.

"Ahh!" She screamed "Emmett, I swear if you throw me in I will kill—" I rest of her threat was cut off as Emmett tossed her in, splashing me even though I was on the other side. The kids were laughing so hard when Rosalie popped back up, even though she was soaking wet and her make-up was all smeared, making her look like a clown, she still looked beautiful. Laughing I pointed it out.

"You look like a clown Rosalie!" I giggled as Alice and Edward entered the room. Suddenly, Edward got the gist of what was going on and zeroed in on me, an evil grin crossed his face, causing my grin to vanish. I started shaking my head vigorously.

"No Edward! Don't you even think about it!" I grabbed onto the chair I was sitting on tightly. But that didn't stop him he wrenched me up, as though my viper grip was only a baby's, and carried me to the end of the pool my arms and legs flailing.

"Put me back!" I screamed, before he tossed me into the pool. At the last second I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him in with me. I flopped into the pool, Edward splashing in with me only inches away. I swam back up laughing and smiling at an equally as wet Edward. He shook his hair like a wet dog splashing me once again that started a water fight soon including everyone in the water. Alice crept up Jasper who was standing at the edge of the pool and pushed him in, following him in with a tiny cannonball. The kids were playing Marco Polo occasionally bumping into us. Emmett had scooped Rosalie up bridal-style and spun her in the water asking her to forgive him. Of course Rosalie had, that's how their relationship was; they could never stay mad at each other for too long.

I stared, slightly jealous of my big brother. How could he find love so easily and I couldn't?

"You okay?" I was startled out of my deep thinking by a musical voice right beside my ear. Edward.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." I explained. He nodded,

"About what?"

"Um, just about how much Emmett must really love Rosalie. I just wishing sometimes someone could love me like that." Then I ducked my head down, blushing. Did I really just say that to Edward?! His slender finger brought my head back up; he was staring right at me. I avoided his eyes, looking away. He spun me around making me look at him.

"But people do love you. Don't think you're alone Bella because we're all here for you, I love you too." He said seriously, he probably didn't know how much his words made an impact on me. Suddenly my heart did this _pitter-patter_ _flip-flop_ thing, making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy and my blush to deepen.

"Cake time!" Alice announced loudly, as Edward and I started to get up she held her had out stopping us. "Could you two clean up the toys?" Edward nodded and headed back into the water to scoop then up as Alice winked at me. I gasped silently before she disappeared inside. Right now Edward was under water gathering up the rings and rocket ship thingies, then I knew what to do, there was no use putting it off.

Edward's POV

As I was collecting the toys with my eyes open under water when I saw Bella swim up to me, and then ever so gently she pressed her soft, pink, lips onto mine. At that moment I felt fireworks go off inside of me, yet I felt utterly peaceful as I tasted the sweetness of her lips even under water. It just felt so right, being there with her, that's when I was in love with this beautiful Bella Swan. But then she had to come up for air; I followed, wanting another kiss. But then she stood up and started walking away when I noticed she had cleaned up all the toys and was heading inside, looking like a mermaid without a tail. When she left I fell a hollow aching inside even though she had been with me only a second before.

I ran into the house after her when I noticed everyone was waiting for me and Alice was already lighting the candle for Nick and Emma.

"Come on Daddy, we've been waiting for yeww!" Emma beckoned me closer with her hand. Across the table I saw Bella in the glowing light of the birthday candles, their glow making her chocolate brown eyes look golden brown. Absentmindedly she brushed away a hair from Emma face when I realized she would be a wonderful mother. _Whoa! _I quickly shook my head; I was getting _way_ ahead of myself. Throughout the birthday party I could barely concentrate on anything, I slightly recall the twins going crazy over their new presents,_ Alice_ giving _Emmett_ wedgie after he made a comment about Jasper, but the thing I remember most was Bella. Once I caught her eye and smiled before she looked away blushing. When it started to get dark all the kids went home and every else decided to leave too. First Alice and Jasper, then Bella with Rosalie walking to the car who was waiting for Emmett to stop talking the free food. I ran to the door to stop Bella.

"So are you coming back tomorrow?" I asked, trying not to show my eagerness.

"Do you want me to?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Of course." I kissed her lightly on the forehead before I heard Emmett start to lumber out of the kitchen.

"Good-bye Edward." She said before getting into her car and driving away leaving only Emmett and Rosalie who was getting impatient waiting in the car. As Emmett got to the door, he looked sadly at me.

"Just don't break her heart okay, Edward?"

**Well, Jesus that took a long time! Sorry about that but do you wanna heat about my Washington trip now? It was **_**SO**_** much fun! First we went to our cousins house (btw, were ah-dorable!) and then we drove out to Nisqually and dropped my off to the base of Mt. Rainier (14, 411 ft!) then we drove all the way out to Forks (5 hour trip from North Bend) which was amazing! It was a **_**very**_** tiny town just like Stephenie described (the sign says 'population 3,175 people') there were only two breakfast restaurants that were both very full so we had smoothies for breakfast instead. **

**Then we went to the **_**Dazzle by Twilight **_**store! That was any Twilight fans dream! As soon as you enter you see this huge plastic tree that has ****Edward+Bella**** engraved on the side with an Eclipse ribbon in the fake leaves and a bunch of stands around it full of Twilight accessories (Magnets, post cards, stickers, blankets, books, key chains, shirts, sweaters, bumper stickers, mini license plates, pins, perfume thingies, calendars, posters, bracelets, necklaces, etc.) and then about 11:15 we went on a tour around Forks and La Push then saw the Swan house, the Cullen house, La Push beach, the treaty line, Jacob's house (and a great Dane who jumped on my sis almost knocking her down and was noticeably taller then her!), the police station, the big 'Welcome to Forks' sign, Bella's car, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's doctor jacket thingy, and the hospital! I was snapping pictures every five seconds until our camera died at the treaty line :( But I could never forget any of it anyway, it was a wonderful experience and I'd extremely recommend it to any twilight fan ;) **

**Kay **_**that**_** was a very long A.N. sorry if I bored you (or maybe you just skipped it all…LOL!) hope you liked it! Edward and Bella finally kiss!**

**Yours truly,**

**Grace **


	14. Seeing Her

Emma's POV

As I crawled into bed after everyone had left thinking about how I had seen dad and Ms. Bella flirting and at the door him kiss her on the forehead. I was waiting to hear dad close his door so I could finally talk to Nick without him having the chance of hearing. Once I finally hear the _click_ of his door shutting I whispered up to Nick.

"Nick? Nick? _Nick!_" I whispered impatiently.

"_What_?!" he growled sleepily.

"Did you see dad kiss Ms. Bewa?" I asked.

"What!" He repeated, finally awake. His head popped over the top off his hanging upside down staring at me, shocked.

"I saw him kiss her on the forwhead at the door. Nick, do you think she will become our mommy?" I questioned nervously. The word 'Mommy' was a new word for me I had never said it out loud before, it felt nice finally having the word roll off my tongue. Nick's head disappeared back over the side.

"I hope so." He said quietly.

Bella's POV

I was just pulling into my driving when I noticed one other car behind me. I opened my door and squinted into the car's headlights.

"Alice?" I finally recognized her tiny form hop out of her yellow Porsche.

"Rosalie's coming right after she drops off Emmett." She said briskly grabbing the keys out of my hand and unlocked the door flicking the lights on, me trailing behind wondering why she was here. We walked into the living room, and then she pointed to the couch.

"Sit." she commanded. I sat, as I heard Rosalie knocking on the door.

"It's open Rose!" Alice yelled, Rosalie entered locking the door behind her.

"How was it?" they asked me simultaneously.

"What?" I asked confused. They glared at me, Rosalie started tapped her feet while Alice crossed her arms.

"They kiss!! How was it?" Alice repeated. My jaw dropped how did they hear about it already? Did they see it? They couldn't have! It was underwater!

"I don't know what you're talking abou—"

"Cut the crap Bella, we know you kissed. You just have to tell us what happened and then we'll leave." Rosalie snapped, my eyes widened.

"Um, well...uh, eh...ah…well, umm... uhh…" I coughed. Rosalie's tapping became even faster.

"Please, Bella? I was the one who got you time alone with Edward and Rosalie set you two up in the first place! Please Bella?" Alice begged.

"Fine..." And I told them, I told them how I felt so right there in the water kissing Edward, how I never wanted to breathe again just so I could kiss him longer.

"Do you love him?" Alice asked eagerly. My face fell.

"No." I said firmly.

"_NO?!"_ They shrieked together. "Why not?"

"Because… I may be swimming now, but what if I become too in love and I drown?" I told them. Rosalie shook her head.

"You won't Edward is your lifejacket. If you love him as much as he loves you there won't be a problem!" She said.

"I don't think so; I can't rely on someone else." Alice flinched back as if she had been slapped.

"Don't you rely on us?" Her voice full of hurt. I realized what I just said and shook my head.

"Alice I didn't mean it like that I meant—"I tried to explain scrambling for words.

"So everything we did was for nothing? You finding love was for nothing, just to throw it away? God, Bella that sucks it really does! You can't rely on us even though were you best friend? You know what Bella you may think those walls you have up may help now, but what about later when everyone else has given up trying to break them down? What then? Then you're left with nothing! Let's go Alice." Rosalie snapped, standing up to leave.

"Guys wait I didn't—" I reached for Alice, but she wrenched her arm away.

"Good luck with your life Bella." She said her eyes filled with angry tears. And then they left and I was standing in the living room by myself. And there was only one thing I knew to do, I reached for the phone.

"Edward?" I said, warily.

Edward's POV

I was just getting into bed when I heard the telephone ring. Ugh, who would be calling at this time? Furious, I picked up the phone to tell them to go away.

"Edward?" Bella's voice asked. Instantly my anger disappeared.

"Oh, hello Bella!" I ran a hand through my hair nervously, why was she calling here? Was it to tell me she didn't want me?

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"Can we meet at the beach?" She said.

"Now?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Okay, see you in five." I hung up and dialed Alice's number.

"What?!" She growled sharply into the phone.

"Sorry, Alice can you come watch the kids?"

"He's probably going off with Bella." I heard her whisper to somebody, probably Rosalie.

"Fine, go! I'll be there soon." She snapped as she hung up. What was her problem and why was she mad at Bella? I quickly pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and drove to see Bella. Pulling into the parking lot I saw her car was the only one there. It was already dark and the stars were out but the moon's light let me see perfectly. Stepping out of the car I could see her silhouette against the dark sky her feet halfway in the water, her face looking up to the moon. It was a beautiful sight. I walked slowly toward her.

"Bella?" I called softly, she turned to me, I noticed her face was streaked with tears. I ran the rest of the way to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked concerned, pulling her face to mine, looking in her eyes. Her dark eyes were filled with nervousness and worry.

"Edward…" She began; this was when I was sure she was going to tell me to stop seeing her.

**You must be furious with me for taking this long but in my defense the summer wouldn't let me sit down. But schools starting tomorrow so we won't be going on any vacations for awhile, sadly. So here's the fourteenth chapter! Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Xoxo,  
Grace**


	15. His Arms

Bella's POV

I took a deep breath. Right now I was so confused; stay with Edward and finally let my heart be happy or leave and save my heart from possib—no, probable, heartbreak. I looked out to the sea taking in the dark waters glittering like black ice. And then I looked up into Edward's eyes, his green eyes. But today they didn't look like emeralds; I couldn't possibly compare them to emeralds tonight because emeralds we hard and cold, his eyes weren't. They were a soft grass green, warm and comforting and it seemed like the easiest thing in the world to just fall into his arms and kiss him there, the moon as our only witness. But then I could get hurt, I knew it was cowardly but I was scared. What if it didn't work out and my heart got broken once more? Somewhere I the back of my mind I could hear Charlie there coaching me on.

"_You gotta be brave, darling. Take the chance, be happy!" _His voice reassuring me, and dismissing all my worries. Because he was right, if you love someone you don't just let them go! You don't die of a broken heart, right?

"Bella..?" Edward's anxious voice bringing my out of my fears.

"Edward…Do you love me?" I asked, I stepped closer surveying his expression, as they changed from worry to shock to finally resting on love. And that's when I knew.

"Isabella Swan! Of course I do! I love you so much; I couldn't imagine a world without you anymore! I've never met such an amazing person as you. Without you by my side I feel empty and lonely, but when you're next to me I feel like everything has just fallen into place. You're perfect for me in every way" His perfect lips spilling out the truth and I believed him. I didn't doubt a single word he said.

He pulled me into his arms and our lips met electricity cackling between us, love coursing through me making my heart swell so much that I thought I was going to burst. It was stupid to think I could ever leave him; that would be impossible.

"I love you too, Edward." I managed to get out in between kisses with was hard. Our lips weren't separated for more than a couple seconds.

"I love you so, so much!" I cried, tears of joy spilling down my face. My hands tangled in his hair as one of his arms tightened around my waist never straying lower, like other men would've done in this situation. His other hand cupping my face, his cool hand brushing away my tears without getting in the way of our kisses.

"I won't ever leave you, I promise." _Just like Charlie…_I thought but then I quickly brushed it away. He did love me, and I loved him, he wasn't going to leave. I held him close and breathed him in, savoring the moment. I kissed him once more, this one was more gentle and loving; we translated how we felt in this kiss. I told him how much he meant to me and he told me that he loved me.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" I recognized a familiar voice, I froze. I slowly turned my head around.

"Bella don't you remember me?" The voice laughed. Edward's arms tightened around me.

"James." I nodded curtly. Edward suddenly put together who this James was and I realized what he was going to do.

"Edward no!" I yelled as he ran and knocked down James punching him repeatedly in the face anger filling his face. Blood gushed down James's face, his eye already swelling up; I could tell his pretty face was being destroyed. Within a couple second Edward had managed to beat James up more than Emmett had to him. When I heard the _crack_ of his nose break I snapped out of my shock and tried to pull him off because I knew James wasn't even trying, he just lay there…laughing.

"Edward, stop." I said worried as I pulled Edward off him, he was panting as his hands clenched into tight fists. I knew though that James could've done damage to Edward too and that scared me, James was just as strong as him maybe even stronger.

"What are you doing here James?" I asked as he stood up wiping the blood when he realized he wasn't going to stop it with his hand he pulled off his shirt pressing it to his nose, exposing his chest to me grinning.

"What do you think Bella?" I trembled, Edward pulled me close trying to stop me fierceness of it.

"Let's go Bella." He murmured, heading toward the car my hand clutched in his, safely.

"Did he ever tell you he sleeps with his co-workers?" James yelled across the beach, I froze. Edward's jaw dropped, we both stopped breathing.

"What?" I whispered to him pulling my hand away.

"Bella that's not true! You know I only love you! I mean used to…but then I met you and everything changed and I wasn't the same anymore! I would never do that now, and if I could change what I did I would!" Edward reached for me.

"The name Lauren Mallory sound familiar?" James yelled again, I stepped back out of Edwards reach. Was this the reason he used to come home late every night for the children? Was he still doing it now? Was the speech he just made to me one that he's said many times to other women? I knew Lauren; her twins were in my class, Ashley and Jessie. But she wasn't married, she was single—like Edward. Were those his twins too? But they couldn't be, they looked nothing like him, they had black hair and blue eyes! Suddenly I wasn't sure anymore. I gazed warily at Edward, my eyes flickering to a smiling James. But was I really going to listen to _James_? Out of all people? But he would certainly know considering he's probably slept with her to get the answers…unsure I looked back to Edward. He gave me a pained look.

"Bella…" He took another step toward me, I took a step back.

"Bella, she's not the one I love. I love _you_, not her. _You_ are the one who changed my life. _You _arethe one I want to spend the rest of it with. _You_ are perfect for me. Remember those kisses we shared? Those were the ones that meant everything to me!" I hesitated giving him a chance to step closer. I took a deep breath and shook my head, it didn't matter, all that did was the fact that we loved each other, I wasn't going to let information from the person who got me pregnant and raped me change my mind of a person who's never touched me in a way that's ever made me uncomfortable.

"This is stupid." I muttered to myself and fell into Edward's arms, both sighing with relief. I kissed him lightly.

"I don't care. I don't care anymore; I wouldn't care even if you were some kind of vampire trying to suck my blood! I still love you and _nothing_ could ever change that."

"Trust me when I say I love you because I will always mean it." Edward said, but it was unnecessary. I mentally scolded myself even thinking of him breaking my heart.

"I don't know what came into me, it was ridiculous. Of course I believe you!" I kissed him once more. We walked away together unwillingly separating into our cars.

"I'll see you at home." Edward called before backing out of the parking lot. I got into my car and was about to close the door before James suddenly stopped it making me jump.

"Why are you with him, Bella?" He asked looking at me deeply. I met his eyes steadily.

"Because he's everything you're not." I said as I wrenched the door shut almost catching his fingers in the doorway quickly driving away.

"Just remember me when you find out he doesn't really love you!" He yelled as I left him standing there alone in the parking lot. When I parked in Edwards driveway Alice was leaving.

"Alice!" I called, scrambling out of my car. She looked up searing for my voice when she saw me, surprisingly, she smiled. I crashed into her and hugged her tight.

"Took you long enough!" She laughed. "I heard that you finally kissed him!" I nodded.

"Is that what the whole 'fight' was about?" I asked.

"Yup." She bobbed her head up and down. "It took you forever just to see an inkling of how much you love each other so I got frustrated, but anyway go get in there and get your man!' She pushed me toward the door as she clambered into her Porsche. I ran inside to meet Edward. He swept me up into an embrace that exchanged all our feelings. He carried me up the stairs bridal-style into a room that had to be his. It was gorgeous with a big king-sized bed in the middle, the mains colors of the room were black and gold with a huge music system that I didn't dare touch for fear of breaking it with at least a thousand CD's lining the shelves above it but right now I didn't care about that, only about the angel kissing me right now. He laid me onto the bed but we just kissed and held each other until I became tired and he lent me one of his big t-shirts and a pair of Alice's shorts that she must've left here.

As I came out of the bathroom Edward came up behind me. We didn't need to speak as we laid down in his bed together his arms wrapped around me and my hand stroking his face curling up close. And so then I fell asleep in his arms.

**I'm getting so slow at updating but I'm working on it I promise! Ah, James came back, oh boy! HA! Anyway they kiss like a million times here but I wanted this chapter to be really fluffy ;) tell me what you thinkkkkk! Review! **

**Love you!**

**Grace**

**p.s. oh yeah and before I forget if they're any spelling errors I'm sorry just tell me and I'll try to go back and fix it, it's really late and I'm SUPER tired, so…yeah. Just tell me ******


	16. Love Note

Edward's POV

I opened my eyes this morning looking for Bella's sleeping face next to mine, only to find someone else's. Nick and Emma somehow climbed into our bed last night and fell asleep between us. I craned my neck to see the picture before me. Emma and Nick were curled up on either side of her hugging her, one arm wrapped around them while the other reached across the pillow toward me, holding my hand. Bella's pale face glowing and her long dark lashes grazing her cheekbones. Slowly her eyes fluttered open too, gazing into mine. Her warm, sleepy chocolate brown eyes twinkled happily; her hair was lit by the morning sun making her natural red highlights stand out framing her beautiful face perfectly. She smiled then suddenly she realized we weren't the only people here. She gave me a knowing look, silently laughing. I reached over and stoked her blushing cheek.

"Good morning, love." I whispered, lovingly.

"Good morning!" She said happily. "Do you know when they crawled in?" I shook my head, grinning. Her soft pink lips inviting me in begging me to kiss them and I had to clamp my hand down on the bed to keep myself from crawling over to her and kiss right then.

"Nope." She laughed out loud this time, which caused Nick and Emma to wake up. Unlike Bella they woke up fast.

"Hewo!" Emma hugged Bella tighter, her new tooth slightly starting to grow in but currently her absence of teeth made her look like a vampire. I scoffed at the thought, Emma a vampire? Funny. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up and held my hands out.

"Ready to go make breakfast?" I asked.

"YEAH! I'm hungry!" Nick agreed, hungrily, grabbing my hand and pulled himself off the bed.

"Nick, you're awalys 'ungry!" Emma remarked, Nick stuck his tongue out but she just stuck her out back.

"Come on guys!" I called, Bella snickered. I glared at her mockingly then she blew me a kiss, her eyes sparkling with laughter. It took everything I had not to sweep her into my arms right there and kiss her in front of the twins once more. She took my other and I pulled her out of bed like Nick then we all walked down the stairs together…like a family.

"What are you gonna make?" Nick asked, rubbing his belly.

"Wrong!" Bella corrected, Nick's face fell. "What are _we _going to make! And _we_'re making pancakes!" His face lifted once more. Bella moved around our kitchen looking for ingredients and dishes. My eyebrows wrinkled, I had no idea how to make dinner for the twins much less breakfast.

"Um, Bella…" I said hesitantly, running my hands through my messy hair.

"Hm?" She looked up from one of the cupboards.

"I...don't know how to cook…" I confessed, embarrassed. But she just snickered.

"I thought so!" She handed a couple eggs, chocolate chips, milk, and a flour bag into my hand while giving Emma a mixing bowl, measuring cups, and whisk, then gave Nick the butter, sugar, and salt.

"Okay! We're ready" She exclaimed clapping her hands together. She placed a frying pan on the stove and gestured for Emma to place the bowl on the table; Emma obediently followed.

"Now Edward, pour two cups of flour in the bowl then Nick, measure out the salt and sugar then put that in!" I opened the flour bag then suddenly a white cloud of flour puffed out of the bag into my face. Emma, Nick and Bella immediately cracked up with laughter, I frowned but that just made them laugh even more.

"You—you—l-l-look like a g-ghost!" Bella managed to get out in between laughing fits. An idea popped into my head as I reached into the bag once more and took out a handful of flour; her laughter immediately stopped and her eyes grew big.

"Edward, I know what you thinking! Don't do it!" She held the frying pan in front of her as a shield…too late! I tossed it at her covering her hair in white powder. Her mouth dropped in disbelief. I grinned innocently, but then she grinned back evilly and reached behind me grabbing something. I heard a crack before I was smothered in egg yolk; it dripped down my face and down my shirt. Nick and Emma cracked up once more.

"Don't eat it dad! You might get salmonella!" Nick laughed. But I didn't realize Emma had snuck up behind me until I was suddenly doused in sugar.

"I got_ yew_ daddy!" Emma giggled,

"Emma!" I protested, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"No way!" She scrambled over to Bella and hugged her tight around her slim waist "I want to be on Momma's side!" I froze and so did Bella. She said 'Momma' not 'Mrs. Bella'.

"What did you say honey?" I said gently, I knelt down to look at her. Emma made the 'oops' face.

"Sorry, I meant Mrs. Bella!" Emma exclaimed quickly shooting a glance at Bella; she looked just as shocked as me. Emma turned away and grabbed the remaining ingredients.

"Can we have breakfast now?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Bella nodded, robotically almost.

"Okay, um, well first you pour the flour in…" After that I zoned out, I mean I watched Bella, Nick and Emma make pancakes but I wasn't really there. I was thinking about what Emma had said. Did they want Bella as their mother? I noticed how, Bella leaned over them helping them mix, stir, and pour it into the pan. They laughed together, happy and smiling. I paid close attention this time to the small little gestures like Bella brushing away Nick's hair out of his eyes and tying Emma's long hair back in a ponytail and when they held their hands out for her to hold and come help them.

And truthfully I would love the idea of Bella becoming my wife…Mrs. Isabella Cullen, it sounded good. I heard Nick call me and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Dad, help me pour this in the pan!" I reached over to help him, still covered in flour and egg. After we finished Bella slipped her small hand into mine.

"You okay?" She asked resting her head on my shoulder, I could smell her strawberry shampoo radiating out of her hair; it was intoxicating, I could've stayed like that all day. I reached out and stroked her soft cheek.

"Nothing, love, just thinking." I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Mmm!" She wrapped her arms around me. I leaned down as she went up on her toes and kissed her, finally tasting her sweet lips, they molded perfectly against mine.

"I dwid that once!" Emma announced, I froze.

"You did _what_?!" I asked, letting go of Bella who was laughing once more.

"I kwissed Tyson Hernandez on Twursday but it was awl yucky!" She said in a matter-of-fact voice. I was going to track down this Tyson kid and kill him!

"You _WHAT_?!" I repeated, Emma gave me this exasperated look.

"Geez, Dad it's not wike you dow't do wit wif Mo-Mrs. Bewa!" Bella grinned; I ran my hand through my hair.

"What am I going to do when she becomes a teenager?" I asked Bella worried.

"I don't know, my dad used to threaten them with his gun and Emmett just scared them off!" She laughed at the memories, but I just frowned, who else did she go out with?

"Well, I punched Tyson after that!" Nick volunteered information.

"Good job!" I said giving him a high-five.

"Daaaadd!" Emma complained.

"Pancakes are ready!" Bella said interrupting out conversation, pilling them onto the plate. They smelled mouth-watering. She placed the plate on the dinner table as Emma set she table, nick grabbed the whipped cream, and I grabbed the glasses and milk. After we each had two we settled back all full except for Nick who was still working through his whipped cream on his third.

"Nick slow down!" Bella scolded. He looked up his face covered with cream. Bella wiped it away with a napkin.

"You looked like Santa with your white beard!" Emma laughed. I stood up,

"I have to get ready for work!" I said sadly, Bella's face fell.

"On a Sunday?"

"I skipped work on most of the week to take you guys out." Bella lips formed an 'o' but no sound came out and started taking away the dishes. When Nick finished he ran off with Emma to the playroom leaving me and Bella alone.

"So what time are you coming back?" She asked, quietly. I pulled her into my arms once more and touched her forehead trying to smooth out her temporary wrinkles.

"Five thirty-ish…It's okay, I won't let James come near you." I promised.

"It's not me I'm worried about; it's you and the twins!" She said earnestly

"He's not coming near the twin's and I can take care of myself." I told her, entwining our fingers together.

"You sure?"

"Yes, our biggest problem is how to explain why I was absent so many days." I reassured her.

"Okay…"She nodded slowly, "I guess I should let you get ready now…"

"It'll be fine." I kissed her once more before I disappeared upstairs to shower getting rid of the egg and flour, wouldn't that be sight if I showed up to work looking like that! I changed into fresh clothes and met Bella downstairs resting her head against the table.

"Bella?" I walked into the living room, her head snapped up. Her face unreadable and eyes held a secret; I tried to search for the answer but failed.

"You know I'll only be gone for a couple hours, right?" I chuckled.

"I know." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked finally, sitting down, knowing I was probably going to be late for work.

"Just be careful, alright?" She told me

"I will. I love you." I said as I kissed her, she leaned in closer deepening it. I pulled away reluctantly and headed for the door.

"Edward, wait!" Bella called running up to me, she slipped her hand in my jacket pocket and kissed me once more.

"Read it once you get to work." I nodded and headed out. When I arrived at parking lot I stepped out of the car and reached in my pocket. It was a note.

_Edward,_

_I love you; finish work as soon as you can! _

_Forever yours,  
Bella_

I smiled happily missing her already.

"A love note from Bella?" I heard a voice sneer right before I felt a fist collide with my stomach.

**Ouch, right? Of course we all know who that is! Sorry for the god-awful long wait, my birthday was on the 23 (I'm 13 finally!!! AH!) And so I guess I was distracted, LOL!  
Anyway I was thinking of doing another story after this, I have two ideas but I'm not sure which one I should do first. The first one is an AlicexJasper story and it's about how they we're childhood friends and later get married but then Jasper get's drafted into the war and gets 'killed' but really Maria has turned him in a vampire and now he's not sure whether to go back to Alice or hide from her in the shadows because of what he is. The second one is a BellaxEdward story where Bella has had an awful life and has turned to bars and gangs when Edward shows up, her vampire in a shining Volvo and tries to help her but…things get in the way…. Well tell me which one I should do next! Review!**

**Xoxo,  
****Grace**

**P.S. I read so many fanfic's this week but one really stuck out it's called ****A Not So Wonderful Evening ****by lilsassypixie, its really different but I guess that what I luved about it! Go check it out! It's awesome!**

A word I'd never said before in the presence of a lady slid between my clenched teeth. –Edward, midnight sun


	17. Doctor

Edward's POV

The breath whooshed out of me as I dropped all my things including Bella's note. James was here. I aimed a kick at his face hearing him grunt in pain but then another man and woman came out from behind me and pinned me to the wall. I punched the other guy in the ribs, a couple of them cracked but I wasn't going to punch the woman, Carlisle and Esme raised me better than that but it didn't stop her from slapping me hard across the face and punching me. I was going to have a tough time explaining to Bella why I had a black eye. Then James lunged at me kicking me in the stomach and I fell to the floor and he proceeded kicking me in the side. I tried to catch his foot and trip him but the other man had stood and pinned me down on the floor this time. James placed one foot on my hand putting all his weight in there and I heard a sickening crunch. _Wonderful!_ The other he placed on my chest giving me no way to stand up.

He glared at me his eyes full of anger and hatred both of us panting but I gained satisfaction from the fact that with every pained breath he winced.

"How dare you!" He growled pressing harder on my stomach. I ground my teeth hard to keep a very rude word from slipping through my mouth "Bella is _mine_!"

"But James, I thought that—" The woman started to protest.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" He snapped, she closed her mouth and didn't say anything more.

"Now, you're going to stay away from Bella, you hear? I've known her longer and she's not the person who trust's others easily, and with your record I doubt she loves you! So it's best for all of us if you just let me take her back to Forks with me and I promise we'll never see each other."

"Never!" I swore. He pulled me up but then he snapped his fist back and punched me down.

"You'll change your mind." He said menacingly before the world faded to black. My eyes opened to the dark sky lit by a few stars. I stood up quickly but cursed when my body was filled with pain. I slowly took out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" Her oblivious happy voice asked.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"Edward?! What wrong? Where are you?" She fretted, her voice became panicked and I smiled slightly knowing this was going to be her reaction. I told her where I was and she promised to come quick.

"Oh, and Alice?" I called before she hung up.

"Yeah?" She worried.

"Um, can you bring so of that make-up, hiding thing?" I asked, she let out a nervous laugh and agreed and I hung up. I painfully stood up from where I lay and managed to gather my things and lean on the wall then I waited. Not minute later a yellow Porsche showed up in front of me. I climbed in.

"Edward! You look awful!" She exclaimed. I let out an agonized chuckle.

"Can you fix me up before you take me home? I don't want Bella to worry." I told her, she bit her lip but nodded. We drove to her house as she pulled me to the bathroom, everywhere I looked I saw make-up. On the counter, falling out of the shelves, beneath the sink—everywhere! She dug through some of the shelves before pulling out some kind of cream. Alice unscrewed the top and stuck her finger in and then rubbed some of it on my face.

"Ouch!" I winced. I guess the bruise there was worse than I thought.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" She apologized.

"S'okay, I'm just being a wimp." I told her. She shook her head, rubbing more of the stuff on.

"No, actually it looks really, really bad. That's why I'm putting so much concealer on." She said honestly.

"Thanks, now I just have to worry about what Bella will think when she realizes I have make-up on!" I remarked sarcastically; Alice smiled sympathetically.

"Okay, you're done." She announced a little later and made the voila gesture.

"Great!" I stood up hugging her, but she drew away her eyes wide staring at my arm.

"We're going to need more concealer." Alice stated bluntly. After she finished with my arm she looked at me awkwardly.

"Um, you guys don't…um…are you…um… busy….at night…?" She trailed off suggestively.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, she raised an eyebrow delicately. My shoulders slumped, "No…" I said defeated. She giggled but stopped when I glared.

"Right, sorry. Well it's a good thing because I'm pretty sure if those bruises on your arm look bad the ones on your chest will most likely look a hundred times worse." She snickered. I ignored her.

"Here," She gave me the concealer. "You'll need it."

"Thanks Alice." I said, reaching over to ruffle her hair. But she ducked under my arm.

"No! I just fixed my hair!" She cried laughing, I laughed along with her. When she drove me back home she looked at me.

"You don't want me to tell anyone right?" I nodded

"And I should get your car back to you soon?" I nodded again.

"I truly appreciate it Alice, thank you! I'll go see Carlisle later." I said before closing the car door and going inside. As I opened the door Bella was waiting there by the piano, her eyes closed.

"Alice?" She asked quietly. Abruptly all the excuses I had rehearsed in my head disappeared. I couldn't lie to Bella she was way to observant than that.

"Um, yes." I sat down on the bench next to her. Her eyes opened, sadness looking back.

"You saw James didn't you?" She seemed like she was going to cry.

"Yeah." I said slowly. She suddenly threw her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry! I should have never come here! It's all my fault and now he's gotten angry and—" I put my finger against her lips stopping her worries.

"Bella, its fine; I'm okay" I kissed her passionately stopping her words. She sighed contented, my arms wrapped tighter around her.

"I love you." I whispered, to her; stroking her cheek without breaking the kiss.

"I love you too. So, so much!" Her fingers tangled in my hair. She leaned closer and closer until gravity took hold and we tumbled off the bench. We laughed together at the irony of it all; when our laughter died down she frowned and rubbed at my face. When she removed her arm Alice's cover-up came away with it, Bella's eyes grew big, assessing my bruise.

"He did this?" She asked, concerned. I nodded slowly watching her face.

"Is this all?" she stroked my face softly, her fingers light and gentle.

"Yes." I lied not looking away from her face.

"Liar!" She punched me in the chest, I winced.

"Oh! That's another? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I—!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella…" I started.

"Right sorry. You should see a doctor!" She exclaimed. I grinned suddenly.

"Bella, what would you think about meeting my parents?"

**Going to meet the family! Ha! Okay I defiantly need more 'votes' on which one I should do for the next story I only got 4 votes and they were even! So you have to (please?) tell me which one I should do! Review/vote!**

**Xoxo,**

**Grace**


	18. I love you

Bella's POV

He came back. And he hurt Edward. I know the right thing to do would be to leave Edward, Nick and Emma and never look back keeping James far away from them; but somehow I just can't bring myself to do the strong things, because being brave was not something I'm good at. On the other hand it would be something that would come in very handy right now because everybody knows meeting the parents is one of worst things in a relationship; nobody knows what to expect and how to react. I guess going to meet the parents is easier than thinking about James and all my other worries, yet my sweaty hands didn't acknowledge that. Though I suppose Edward's calming reassurances slightly helped. His cool hand was holding my hot one rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Whenever he caught my eye he would gently lift my hand to his lips sending shock waves throughout my body once more bringing a burning tomato blush to my cheeks, which of course made him laugh.

"It'll be fine, love. I promise. They're amazing; they love you almost as much as I do!" Edward said.

"Watch the road." I reminded, pointing ahead with my free hand. Even though I hate to admit his driving skill were impeccable but it still worried me either way, a reflex considering a cop raised me…Nick leaned forward out of his booster seat.

"Yeah! They're a lot of fun!" Nick grinned, finally getting me to smile. His eyes sparkled with mischievousness that made you wonder how many things they let him get away with. Twenty minutes later we arrived at the house. I half expected to see a big white mansion like Edwards but I was met by a little two story house surrounded by flowers and a snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-cottage feeling.

"Whoa." I breathed as I stepped out of the Volvo.

"I knew you'd like it." Edward came around to my side carrying Emma and holding Nicks hand.

"It's beautiful, who designed all this?" I asked, amazed.

"I did." A musical voice came from behind me, I spun around to view what I automatically assumed was Edward's mother. She had caramel colored hair tied up into a bun with a few gray strands and a smiled that made you smile too, she was holding a garden shovel and two dirt-covered gloves.

"Hello, I'm Bel—" I started.

"Bella! We've heard _so_ much about you! I'm so happy you finally stopped by! I'm Esme!" She enveloped me into a hug. After a moment I loosened up and hugged her back. She was just like the kind of woman you wanted to be when you grew older.

"Mom…" Edward stepped forward.

"Right, we should go let Carlisle meet this famous Bella!" She laughed releasing me. I raised an eyebrow at Edward who just grinned and grabbed my hand. She led us into the house and up the stairs until we reached a closed door. Esme gripped the knob and twisted revealing a man hunched over a couple of books.

"Carlisle we have guests!" She announced, Carlisle glanced up from his books recognition crossing his face.

"Edward! Nick, Emma!" He pulled them into a big hug as I smiled shyly.

"And this must be…?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm Bella Swan. You're house is really beautiful Mr. Cullen" I reached out to shake his hand but just like Esme he hugged me instead.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to meet you! But call me Carlisle." He said. I blushed, glancing at Edward.

"Carlisle." I tried it out hesitantly.

"Mom, maybe you should show Bella around the house?" Edward suggested, I gave him a confused look. Was he trying to get me out? But I followed Esme out anyway. Esme closed the door behind her and then just stood there silently.

"What are we doing—?" I began to ask but she put her finger to her lips and smiled and cupped her ear to the door. _Oh!_ I almost laughed, I liked her style I leaned next to her and pressed my ear to the door hearing faint voices.

"…I think something is broken..." I heard Edward say, my eyes widened. I just though James had bruised him up; I wasn't safe for Edward, James hurt him bad. A couple minutes later after hearing some shuffling and Edward letting out grunts of pain occasionally that made me want to run you him and help yet at the same time run away.

"No messing around with that …" Carlisle warned. The knob started to turn and Esme pulled me quickly down the stairs just as Edward and Carlisle came out.

"….And this one I painted while Carlisle and I were on vacation on a private island!" When the guys coming down the stairs Esme pointed to one of the ones above us. She faked surprise winking at me when they weren't looking.

"Oh, hey boys!" I gave Edward a weak smile and prayed he didn't notice. The rest of the evening I laughed and talked to Esme and Carlisle learning about Edward's child years (which some of them were quite funny) but deep down I knew had to leave. I watched Little Nick and Emma and realized how much James could hurt them. So I planned it out in my head, I would find a way to keep Edward here without worrying about me. In a way I knew it was stupid to leave the love for your life, just plain ridiculous because everybody who reads a decent romance novel knows that. At the part where the protagonist is all self-righteous but just ends up hurting herself and her lover and the reader is practically yelling at the book because she's just _that _dumb. But my life wasn't a romance novel not everything turned out alright. So the rest of the evening I pretended everything was fine and nodded along. When we began to leave Esme hugged me again.

"He really does love you." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and said,

"I know." I loved him too I wanted to scream but I couldn't because I knew I would leave him, the most wonderful person in the world. When Carlisle hugged me I said thank you and Edward led us all out the door. Once back in the car he asked me if I liked them.

"Of course! They're amazing!" I told him sincerely.

"You know Carlisle said you kind of reminded him of Esme." Edward informed me.

"Really?" I asked, "Well, it's an honor!" He chuckled at that and drove us home. He started to go to his house but then I took a deep breath and said

"Um, Edward? Can you take me to my house there's a couple things I need to do." I glanced at him warily. He frowned.

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, just some things I need to check up on." I said vaguely but Edward didn't object. We arrived at my house and I got out of the car then Edward grabbed my hand.

"Are you coming over later?" He looked into my eyes and I almost melted right there.

"How could I not?" I laughed, and then I leaned in and kissed him passionately for a second before pulling away."

"I love you so much Edward" I waved to Emma and Nick before disappearing into the house. Once I had the door firmly shut behind me I began to cry. Tears streamed down my face as I realized everywhere I went someone I loved would get hurt. I couldn't tell Emmett either, because he would try to get James— and James _never_ played fair. Sobbing on the floor I picked up the phone and dialed a well know phone number I memorized over and over again in college but couldn't wait to get out of my head now.

"Bella." James said.

"James…I love you."

**AHH! I hate that too but I feel if I change it it'll end all wrong so for right now Bella will be with James. I'm so truly sorry; I think this is the longest time it had ever taken me to update. I promise this'll never happen again! Guess what? Halloween's today! I'm so excited (free candy!) I gunna be this super cool dark fairy, I was going to be a vampire but then…I got braces. They SUCK! I hate 'em but I'm going to eat candy anyway (take **_**that **_**stupid dentist!)So what are you being for Halloween? You going trick or treating or to a party or just staying home? Tell me all about it I love to hear about all the different costumes! And review too! **

**Happy Halloween!**

**Grace**


	19. Halloween Extra

**This doesn't really have anything to do with the story I just made this in Halloween Spirit even though it is a little late for that…Hope you enjoy! Mwahahaha!**

Edward's POV

When I arrived at the house after work the sun was already setting giving the house an eerie glow as a cold wind blew through me causing me to shiver.

"Bella?" I called as I entered the house. All the lights were turned off and I couldn't hear a thing.

"Nick, Emma?" I called once more. No response. I set my things down on the coffee table and reached to the wall to turn on the light but my hand touched something wet and sticky instead, I rapidly withdrew my hand examining the stuff on my hand. In the dark it looked dark brown like melted chocolate, blindly I grabbed a mini light I had on my keychain and aimed the light toward my hand. It was red—blood red.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed wiping it on my pants trying to get it off my hands. I finally found the switch and flicked it on, but no light came. By now the sun had set and there was no light, our house was far away from other houses and streets, I couldn't see anything. I held on tighter to my keychain light and turned it on. Then from above the staircase came a flickering light that seemed to be coming from the kids' room. Slowly I ascended the stairs and pushed the door open; it was the TV that was on and some kind of horror movie was playing but that wasn't what drew my attention. A small figure was huddle in the corner rocking back and forth tangled hair covering the face.

"Emma!" I rushed over to her and pulled her close. "Emma, what's wrong? Where are Nick and Bella?" Stiffly Emma raised her head, staring at me straight in the eye. I gasped, her face was covered in blood, her finger nails looked like they had been broken off blood covering the tips, her eyes had dilated so much her pupil was barely there making her eyes glow white.

"He's here, Daddy. We have to leave." Her voice was low and scary.

"Emma what's going on? Who is _he_?" I asked rubbing at her face trying to get the blood off. But then her hand came out of nowhere and slapped my hand away.

"He's not like he used to be. He's different, he's dangerous." She growled standing up.

"Emma, sit down and tell me what's going on!" I grabbed her wrist angrily.

"NO! He's here!" She screamed, "MORTE! MORTE! MORTE! MORTE! MORTE! MORTE!" Then the TV shut off and it was dark once more. A second later it turned back on and Emma was gone.

"Emma?" I whispered. I looked at the wall behind where she was sitting, there were words there written in blood. _I'm hungry, will you feed me? –Lucas Morte. _I stumbled back reaching for the light switch which didn't work. The TV turned off and the power went out.

"Damn it." I cursed. What the hell was going on? I didn't remember anything from the original family owners of the house just that it was built a long time ago; I had Esme fix it up for me so it looked different from when it did back then.

"Edward?" I heard a voice call from the other side of the hall

"Bella!" I ran toward her. I cradled her in my arms as she sobbed,

"Edward what's happening I can't find Nick or Emma anywhere!" She cried, I nodded brushing away her hair trying to calm her down.

"I just saw Emma but something's wrong she was telling us to leave." I said. She gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on either but we have to find Nick and Emma." I told her,

"Of course." She agreed. We held hands as I led her outside, I needed to turn the power back on. I walked into the garage and found the power box on the wall. I nearly ran for it but when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. I pulled it harder but it didn't move.

"Bella…Bella—it's not opening." I said tugging on it.

"No!" She joined me and we both pulled hard on it but it was pointless. Then Bella pulled too hard on tripped over a tool box sending the tools everywhere. A screwdriver flew across the room hitting digging into one of the wood panels close to my head. I dragged it out taking a piece of the board with it. Bella stood up shakily and pointed behind me.

"Edward, there's something in there." I squinted at it. It looked like a picture. I took it out and held it in my hand.

"There's got to be some kind of flash light here. Help me look." We search around until Bella discovered two of them under a table. I turned it on and examined the picture—it was our house but from long time ago. _The Morte Family, 1901_ it said underneath the picture. There in the picture was a family standing in front yard. The parents looked fairly normal but the children scared me. They looked almost exactly like Nick and Emma except they seemed to have a haunting essence about them. The brother was grinning up at the mother in a weird deathly way and the little girl was staring ahead her eyes blank, seeing nothing.

"Does that look like…?" Bella started but then trailed off not wanting to say more.

"Come on." I said leading her away back into the house. We checked the kids' room, our bedroom, the living room, the playroom, the computer room, the workout room, the pool house, the office, and dining room but we weren't even halfway through checking all the rooms.

"Should we split up?" Bella asked. I hesitated; we would find Nick and Emma faster.

"Okay, you check the left side of the house, I'll check the right." I said releasing her hand. Bella gripped her flash light and then walked away into another room leaving me by myself. I suddenly realized our house was way too big. I swallowed and headed for the guest bedroom, when I registered that there was a someone in the bed.

"Emma!" I said running over to her, wrapping her in a hug but she didn't hug me back. She pulled away.

"He's not the same anymore, Daddy. I tried to warn you; it's not him anymore… He's going to kill her." Her mouth moved with the words but it wasn't her voice. It was still childlike and from a little girl but it wasn't her.

"Who are you?" I stepped back

"Do you know where Isabella is?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen…" I said. She laughed,

"She's not alone." I dropped my flashlight and it rolled under the bed making it dark once more. Then I ran down the stairs into the kitchen when the screams started.

"No, don't! Please!" I heard Bella scream. She shrieked once more but it was cut off sharply. I ran even faster almost falling down the stairs. When I saw what was happening I had to fight the urge to yell too. Nick was standing over Bella who was covered in blood—not moving.

"Nick, what did you do?" I whispered, frozen. Nick smiled without showing his teeth.

"My name is not Nick. It's Lucas… Can I tell you a secret? " I managed to make one legs take a step closer.

"You wanna know my secret?" He looked happily at Bella. "I'm not hungry anymore." He finally grinned even bigger, revealing his teeth. Which were razor sharp.

"Bella!" I ran to her cradling her head in my lap, I tilted her head backward looking at her neck. There were two puncture wounds, a vampire bite.

"She's dead. And I'm full."

**Happy (late) Halloween! Review!**

**Xoxo,  
Grace**


	20. She Wanted To

Edward's POV

What was taking her so long? I gave Nick and Emma a bath and tucked them in but she still wasn't here. After awhile of pacing back and forth I decided to play. I sat down at my piano and placed my hands on the ivory keys but no sound came to me; I stood up frustrated running my hands through my hair once again. When the doorbell finally rang I dashed over to the door, swept Bella in my arms and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you." I murmured in her ear. Then brought my lips back to hers and began kissing her again, getting caught up in her scent. My arms locked around her pulled her so close there wasn't even a minuscule of space between us.

"I love you." I whispered, repeating the words she had said to me earlier. But then she started to pull away detaching herself from me. I looked at her confused at first she didn't meet my eyes but then all too quickly she was gazing into them intently. Her expression hardened and Bella took a step back.

"Edward…I can't. It wasn't true what I said earlier, I don't love you." My eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"I-I-I don't know how to deal with this all and I've never felt so controlled by others." She bit her lip, she raised one foot to step forward but instead stepped back again.

"I don't love you Edward. I thought I did but I don't… I'm leaving."

"Bella, no you can't. Everything was working out fine…" I reached out to hold her hand trying to draw her closer.

"Edward, don't." Despite it all I stepped forward again.

"Edward, don't step closer again. I can't stay with you anymore."

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Stop!" She screamed, "I told you, I don't love you and I never did! I'm leaving and don't you dare come after me because I don't want you anymore!" She wrenched her hand away from mine running out the door. Out the door and away from me.

Bella's POV

Once I was out of his house I flew into my car and sped down the highway. But the whole way no tears came. I'm done with that, it wasn't real. I will move on, I swore to myself. My eyes were completely dry and I wasn't going to let them cry; I wasn't. I turned into the motel where James was staying and managed to find the room he told me he was in from our conversation on the phone. When I told him it was him I realized I loved, he laughed and said 'well come on over to me.' I knocked on the door rapidly wanting to leave Florida already. The door swung open and James's drunken face appeared.

"Hello babe!" He smiled, his hand wrapped around my waist pulling me inside slamming closing the door behind me. The tears still hadn't come yet and for that I was grateful. James began leading me away from the door and over to the bed.

"James, we're not coming back right?" I began but his mouth closed over mine his hot breath beating down on me. He pushed me down on the bed and started unbuckling his belt.

"You sure? Edward and everyone else are already forgotten? Because you know I love you more."

"Shut up already." He growled his hands rough and demanding.

"We'll go back to Forks right? We'll stay away from this place?" I asked nervously.

"Fine, now shut the hell up!" He slipped my shirt over my head kicking an empty beer bottle to the side.

"Promise?" I leaned back looking at his face.

"Damn it, Bella, I promise okay?" He pinned me down on the bed.

"Okay." I whispered, giving up. _Edward you're safe. _

Nick's POV

I watched through the bars of the stairs as Bella left, running away from daddy as fast as she could. My hands clenched on the bars. The anger welling up inside me tossing and turning like a storm. I ran inside our room slamming the door.

"Ah!" I screamed. I started throwing everything against the walls waking up Emma. I yelled even more throwing things and watching them break into pieces just to grab more things.

"I knew it! We're never going to have a mother!" I shouted as Emma's teapot crashed against the door.

"You were wrong Emma! She never loved us!" More and more things broke, shattering as it collided with the cement. I kicked the bedpost making Emma almost fall out.

"Nick, stop it." She held on to me trying to stop my anger. But I pushed her away and punched our desk causing it to crack.

"Nick, you're breaking everything!" I growled finally turning to her and grabbed her by the arms.

"But that's how it always is Emma! I'm tired of people breaking us! We're not just some kids that can be ignored; they don't care how we feel! They're selfish Emma, selfish!" I yelled. She didn't flinch, as I breathed heavily down on her. Slowly she unclenched my hands and held my hand. She walked over to our favorite corner and sat down, tugging my arm gently to sit next to her.

"You have a great big temper, you know that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side looking at me. I eyed her warily.

"I have reasons." I retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me why you're angry Nick." She said in the kind sisterly way. I stared at her a second more before relaxing and then I told her. I told her about Bella leaving daddy, and her running out the door screaming, and the fact that it was stupid to ever wish we'd have a mother. Emma frowned.

"Are you sure?" she looked into the dark as if trying to concentrate on something hard.

"Yeah, I saw it! Why?"

"It's just…it doesn't seem like something Ms. Bella would do…" She explained.

"That's what I heard Emma." I glared at her, I wasn't lying. She just nodded.

"Do you ever remember mom? " She asked. "When she was in a good mood?"

"You mean, when she wasn't hitting us?" I snarled, not wanting to remember those awful memories. She'd come home all drunk and slap us around. I would try to put myself in front of Emma but I was too small and helpless, when dad found out he told her to leave. Even though it broke his heart, he told her leave—for us. Dad was the only one who truly loved us.

"I used to think the way dad looked at her sometimes reminded me of a man who had been lost in the desert for days finally finding water. I thought that was love, but then I saw how he looked at Bella, and I knew I was wrong before." Emma told me. Suddenly I remembered all the looks Daddy and Ms. Bella had exchanged, the way their hands interlocked as if they'd never let go, the small gestures daddy would do that would make her blush.

"Nick I don't think Bella left because she wanted to." Emma said. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No Emma. I saw her; she left because she wanted to."

**Sorry that took me like a month to complete but I've have tough time. My guinea pig died this week :'( And our teachers are planning on killing us with projects! So anyway hope you like it and the new story I'm working on is almost ready! Review!**

**XOXO,  
Grace**


	21. I Completely Loved It

Bella's POV

It's been a month…and I haven't seen him since. I wish I could say it doesn't hurt as much anymore, that I have healed but I didn't. I haven't. It still hurts, but I think it's bearable; I have grown used to it now—that big gaping hole in my chest where his love for me was once held.

I managed somehow to get back into the flow of things before I had left, when I realized my life seemed hollow to me now. I didn't see much of a purpose of it anymore, like I would be _so_ much easier to just give up. It's not like I was suicidal or anything but I felt like I was sinking into some kind of depression, a life without energy. I woke up every day and as soon as I opened my eyes I would have to try not to start crying because I knew my dreams would never become reality again.

After sitting in the house for way too long I decided to drive over to a small coffee shop in the corner where I went every day. I walked in and was instantly greeted with warm air rushing over me. Recently it had been raining harder as we got deeper into the spring. But of course with my awful immune system I've been getting sick left and right. I breathed in deeply for once and waited in line for my coffee. When I finally arrived at the front I smiled at Jason the barista.

"The regular?" He asked, referring to my addiction to their pumpkin spice latte.

"Of course." I handed over the cash but he just pushed it back, he looked behind my shoulder for a second and nodded. I raised an eyebrow.

"On the house." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, glancing back where he had looked a second earlier.

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay thanks!" I tucked the money back in my wallet and grabbed my coffee. I wandered over to usual spot and sat down. I stared out the window watching the raindrops making music against the sidewalk as they fell. I was just about to take another sip of my drink when a stranger slipped into the seat across from me.

"Um…Hello?" I stared incredulously at him. For some reason he looked familiar but I couldn't remember seeing him anywhere. He had silky ink black hair and golden brown skin—the kind you could only see on models on the covers of magazines—coupled with sky blue eyes. I admit… he was gorgeous.

"Hello Bella." He smiled a crooked smiled. I internally gasped and clutched at my stomach under the table, he reminded me way to much of Edward even though he looked nothing like him. After a second of regaining my breath I spoke.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I've seen you around sitting by yourself. And since I have been sitting alone too I thought we could sit together." He grinned as if it was the best idea in the world. I stared at him blankly still a little breathless.

"And you have no one else to talk to?" I asked.

"I do, it's just you seem interesting." I set my cup down on the table.

"Stalker…" I teased. Making him laugh, he had a deep voice almost unnaturally so, but I suspected he would be very good at singing.

"I swear I'm not, I've just seen you around a lot." He explained, I smiled. It seemed reasonable.

"So you know my name but I do not know yours." I said; for a moment he hesitated and ran a hand through his hair before speaking.

"My name is Aaron. Aaron Mason." He told me, I made another subtle grab at my stomach. Mason. You've got to be fucking kidding me! Seriously? Did God hate me that much? Aaron Mason, Anthony Mason, Edward Anthony Mason?

"Oh." I was becoming delusional…oh no.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Let's take a poll, how many people have said they're 'fine' and actually meant it? If you have please do say so. Nobody? Nothing? Yeah, I thought so. But what I didn't expect was when he leaned forward on the table, looked me deep into my eyes and said,

"Tell the truth." Aaron's blue eyes were dead serious. I started biting my pinkie nail, awful habit but impossible to get rid of.

"It's just; you remind me a lot of someone I knew." I said, my hand muffling my words. Hopefully he didn't hear them but he did.

"Knew?"

"Yeah." I said bluntly hoping he'd drop the subject. After a second, almost a look of disappointment crossed his face, but somehow it seemed he had read my mind and did drop the subject.

"So, uh, you just move here?" I asked changing the subject,

"Yes, this is my first time. Very cloudy, it's like the sun decided shining on Forks was only its part time job."

"That's exactly what I think too!" And somehow after that it became my routine to come here every day at 4:00 and spend an hour just sitting and talking to Aaron day after day. But guilt would wash over me when I started feeling that maybe Aaron could just possibly fill up the whole in my chest. Of course though it wasn't true, I arrived home to see James's drunken face furious at me for a reason I'll never know and I'd endure another beating. Fighting back was useless, I had no muscle. If I couldn't even walk across a flat surface without tripping I had no hope of even leaving a mark on him. Call the police? That was not an option; only Edward knew the _full _story and look where that got us.

"Hey!" I waved to Aaron who was already sitting in our usual spot. Unbelievably I had been able to keep my meetings with him a secret from James and I was planning on it staying that way.

"Hey darling!" He used our nicknames we somehow made in one of our conversations as I wiped my hand across my face to get some of the rain water off. He's eyes zeroed in on my arm.

"What happened there!?" He exclaimed reaching across the table to examine it. It was James's hand imprinted into my arm and had formed a bruise from the night before.

"Nothing!" I snapped my hand back away from his eyes and tugged my sleeve over it.

"That doesn't look like nothing." He argued.

"But it is, just leave it alone." I glared. Most of the time when we got worked up, I ended up caving in

"Bella…is James beating you?" He knew I had a boyfriend named James but nothing else about him, he didn't know about Edward either.

"No, of course not! I love him and he loves me; if you think otherwise I should just leave!" I stood up abruptly and grabbed my purse.

"You're a horrible liar." He stood up too, equally angry, his eyes flashing.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not lying then!" I screamed in his face. By now we had the whole shop's attention. I glanced around seeing their shocked faces; my own face flushed bright red before I stalked out. I pushed open the store door with vigorous energy and ran over to my car.

"Bella, wait! I'm sorry; I should have assumed that, it was rude of me to do so!" He apologized running after me. I fumbled with my car keys trying to get away from him…. and dropped them.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, reaching for them where they had sunk to the bottom of a puddle.

"Bella." He had finally caught up, his voice suddenly husky. "Would you stop running?" And then Aaron's strong hands slowly snaked their way around my waist and drew me up against him. I didn't push him away, I didn't slap him and run; because when he kissed me I completely loved it.

**Ha, I don't think anyone expected that! I think that might've been a little fast but really there was nothing to put that would have made it longer so I hope you like it. Well Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (early) New Year! See you all in 2010! Review please 3**

**XOXO,**

**Grace**


	22. It Was Epic

Bella's POV

It was sweet, and so familiar. At first it started out gentle and soft but then it slowly increased to a desperate need to be with him. I kissed Aaron even harder and he responded with as much force pinning me between the car and his arms. His tongue swiped my bottom lip as I part my mouth to let him in. All the fireworks were back, crackling between us with as much intensity as before; I reached up to tangle my hands in his ink black hair and drew him closer.

"Edward." I whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had to know why you left." Edward/Aaron murmured back to his natural, musical, velvet-smooth voice that made me want to melt into a puddle on the ground. With my hands tangled in his hair I gave it a tug and the black wig came off revealing his messy bronze hair. I dropped it to the ground and scrubbed at his face, the tan golden color smearing on my fingers and his natural porcelain skin shone through, I realized his shoes gave him so much more height, and then the fake nose came off too. Finally Edward helped me and popped his contacts out.

I stared blankly at him for a second, frozen, re-memorizing his face. And then after a full minute I began to cry, really cry. All those days of pure torture acting as though I wasn't dying inside came out in tears; the wall I tried to start building again broke crumbling to pieces without even the slightest bit of effort. The rain pouring even harder around us soaking me to the bone but this time I barely noticed. I opened my mouth then shut it then opened it once more, I was speechless for a moment before all my lies disappeared and the truth spilled out.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it would be better! I just had to leave! And he was going to hurt you because I loved you but you wouldn't be able to fight back! You saw what happened that one day, he doesn't play fair! I just had to keep you guys safe and the only way I knew how to do that was to run away, there really was no other way! He's dangerous and smart he would've found a way to get to you and Emma and Nick! And...and...and…" I sobbed half-babbling, wiping away the tears that were mixing with rain and trailed off avoiding his, now green, eyes.

"Bella," His long pale finger snaked under my chin and lifted it, "When you told me you didn't love me I felt like the meteor that had shot across my sky disappeared again taking all the bright wondrous light with it and it didn't just leave me blinded by everything else, it made all the things I once thought was so colorful, completely dull and none of the beautiful luminescent light was left behind it almost disgusted me. It wasn't like I didn't acknowledge things, I did and all of them looked weak and pathetic without you. But I also felt like it was unavoidable, of course I'd be left alone because love had never worked out for me, it didn't work out before how was it supposed to work out for me now? But then I realized Emma and Nick felt almost the exact way I did, and I can't let that happen to them. They miss you Bella. They love you… and so do I." His eyes smoldered. I had no idea how to top a speech like that so I just shook my head.

"It's not fair when you do that to me, I can't lie… I can't survive without you." I stepped forward and sealed it with a kiss. Simple and easy, that's it; I was tired of running and hiding people from James. "I want to be with you so much." I whispered as I leaned my forehead against him.

"Then come back with me Bella, leave here. Come back to everyone who does love you and won't do _this_," He pushed my sleeve up showing a number of sickly looking black and blue bruises, "to you." Edward sneered at the bruises. I quickly pulled down my sleeves again, embarrassed and slightly hurting as the raindrops were surprisingly heavy pounding on the sensitive spots.

"I want to," I whispered so quietly I'm surprised he heard, "but I can't."

"Yes you can! Just leave!" He leaned in closer my senses enveloped in his scent giving me a mini heart attack. Unthinkingly I tilted my head up straining upward wanting to kiss him again. Then suddenly Edward got this wicked grin on his face and closed the space between us to start kissing me feverishly, rough and hot. _Oh god!_ I thought somewhere in my blank mind that was slowly getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

"Tell me Bella, does he make you feel like this?" He growled, playing with my emotions. That cheater, not fair!

"N-n-no." I stuttered, half-delirious.

"Do you really want to stay here?" His voice getting huskier. Crap, crap, crap!

"Um, uh, what?" I could think properly when he was kissing me like this, his arms wrapping around me protectively.

"Don't you miss me?"

"Hell yes!" I was getting way too wrapped up in how amazing he tasted. My hands roamed around his chest feeling the prominent muscles of his washboard abs. "_So_ much!"

"Then come back." I could tell he was smiling. I giggled girlishly.

"Come back where?" What were we talking about?

"Come back with me to Florida. Away from James." His name was like cold water poured all over me. I snapped back into reality, I pulled away from Edward and let my brain clear. It was so hard to think properly around him, people who didn't know my situation would probably think I'm bipolar!

"No, you need to leave. Now." I just realized we were still in the shop's parking lot in perfectly good view of anyone bothering to look through the rain. I stepped back and started shoving him away.

"Bella please? Please don't go." Edward begged. I found my keys and shoved the key in door and opened it up and crawled in. I was about to close the door but then Edward caught it and wouldn't let me shut it.

"Edward, just forget about me! Okay? It's not safe for anyone if you keep doing this to me." I pleaded trying to close the door in his face. Then Edward's expression hardened getting angry. Before I knew it he had snatched me from my car, shut the door, grabbed the keys and was carrying me away. He put me in the passenger seat of an unfamiliar car—I suspected he borrowed as to not alert me with his familiar Volvo— then drove, way over the speed limit, to a hotel just around the corner.

"Please drive me back. We can't—" I started. He turned off the car, came over to my side and took me by the hand to lead me where he had been staying for the past couple of weeks. He took me into his hotel room and made me sit down on the bed. He paced back and forth for a second; I suppose trying to get his thoughts straightened out.

"I can't stay here. I have to get back." I said standing up.

"Did you hear anything I said earlier?!" He snapped, so furiously I was temporarily stunned and sat back down, "I am not leaving you here! I don't give a fuck if James threatens to kill me, you leaving me hurt a thousand times worse and I'm not letting it happen again." I cringed, hearing that I hurt him that bad. I sat there a moment not know what to do then he reached his hand out for mine. I hesitated a moment but then I grabbed his and held it tight. Our hands were so different but the same in a way. Edwards as large and strong and mine small and weak but both of them held on to each other's tight like nothing could ever separate them.

That's when I had my little epiphany, he loved me and I loved him so what the heck was my problem? So rarely real love has occurred and I was turning it down even when it came back to me for a second chance? Yeah, I was stupid. I gazed at his meeting his deep endless pools but this time I didn't shy away, I held his hand never letting go not looking away, I was falling deeper into them but I wasn't drowning. I tugged on his arm and pulled him closer. And so we began to kiss but this one was different, a whole new edge, when I realized this was really the point of no return. If we kept going everything would change…but I wanted change.

"We shouldn't…" I was already breathing hard. Edward said nothing but didn't stop kissing me, our hands exploring each other. His stopped at the edge of my shirt, tugging the bottom. We both froze gauging each other's reactions.

"I love you." I whispered for the first time in so long. And then I helped him pull it off and didn't stop, our clothes falling onto the floor in one messy pile. He was beautiful; his bronze hair falling into his emerald eyes positively sparking; they stared at me somehow not recoiling away from my ordinary-ness, his smooth pale skin pressed against every inch of mine sending shivers throughout my body as Edward hovered above me kissing my neck. I felt as though I would literally explode from how much I loved him. It was sweet, perfect, blissful…it was epic.

**I was very surprised when 3 people actually guessed it correctly (that Aaron was Edward) so congrats to ..fia, Emalyn, and Isabella! Also thanks to the people who weren't cussing me out because Bella was with 'another guy', I mean seriously guys please don't do that I know how unreliable I've been with the timing of updates and I know that totally bitchy of me but you could say it in a nicer way than "GOD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU SURE THIS IS A BELLAxEDWARD STORY?! I'M GOING TO STOP READING THIS BECAUSE IT SUCKS, AND YOU NEVER UPDATE!!" and I'm just sitting there like 'um, ouch…' :( so you get my point? I really do try to make you guys happy but sometimes I just don't want to sit down at the computer and type for hours when I know that I will get to it later…**

**Sorry for the ridiculously long A.N.,  
Grace**

**P.S. I actually think we're really close to the end, only a couple chapters left! :O **


	23. We're Here

Edward's POV

The dim sunrise glow streamed in from the window highlighting strands of Bella's hair making them appear almost a golden-like red. I toyed with her hair for awhile running my hands through it over and over again filling the air around her head with the scent of strawberries while softly humming her lullaby.

"Edward." Her slightly swollen pink lips parted as she moaned quietly in her sleep once more, unconsciously scooting closer to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her slim, beautiful body kissing her forehead gently.

"Sleep, my love." I wanted to pause this moment in time forever, just keep me like this and I would be more than happy.

"I want to but how am I supposed to do that with you here with me now?"Her musical voice teased, now awake. Bella's dark chocolate eyes sparked teasingly. I chuckled, smoothing her hair down once more; Bella's eyes widened, her hands flew to her hair and she groaned.

"My hair is a haystack again isn't it?" She blushed bright red, I laughed.

"Pretty much. But in a good way; it looks sexy." I winked; Bella blushed an even deeper red and looked away, remembering last night. Suddenly my face became serious and I lifted her chin so her eyes mat mine.

"Do you regret last night?" I asked,

"No. I love you." She said without a moment of hesitation and leaned over to kiss me, her scantily clad body (she was only wearing the t-shirt I wore last night) so warm next to me. I winded one around her waist pulling her closer and with the other I caressed her face. I hummed happily closing my eyes grinning but they snapped open when suddenly Bella went into hysterical fits of laughter.

"What?" I asked, but Bella was already crying from laughing to hard. She tried unsuccessfully to muffle her laughter but it wasn't working.

"Y-y-you look like such a girl went you do that!" She buried her head in my chest still laughing.

"You think...I look like a girl?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Maybe…" Bella grinned mischievously. I roared in mock anger rolling on top of her and pinned her arms above her with one hand. Her smile vanished.

She scowled, "You wouldn't dare…" Her face reminded me of the twin's birthday back at the pool; I smiled wider at the memory, it was the first time we kissed. And in the kitchen making pancakes with the twins.

"Too late!" I exclaimed, and started to tickle her.

"No Edward—please! I-I-I don't l-like to be tickled!!" She gasped. With my head I nuzzled her neck, knowing that's exactly where she was most ticklish.

"I'm not a c-c-child! You can't don't this anymore; I've passed the age of five! Edward! I can't _breathe_!" Bella panted in between her giggles. I swear I could listen to her laugh everyday for the rest of my life; it was like her own personal theme music.

"But you called me a girl!" I teased, moving my fingers to her side.

"I didn't mean it! Mercy!" She begged.

"I suppose I must…" I said regretfully and released her, kissing her neck one last time.

"Thank god! Now, please, let me sleep!" Bella made a big of show of pulling the blankets over her, rolling on her side and promptly closing her eyes. After a couple minutes she hadn't fallen asleep and turned back to face me with a questioning look on her face.

"What? I thought you were going to sleep?" I glanced at the hotel alarm clock, "It is…6am after all."

"6am? Really? Well anyway, I'm not tired anymore. You woke me up!" Her voice too full excitement.

"We do have plans for later you know." Bella raised an eyebrow so I continued, "We're going to pick up Nick and Emma from the airport."

Bella was silent for a moment before finally saying, "I miss them." Bella curled into me, her eyes on my face.

"They love you too you know." I told her, beginning to play with her hair again.

"I know. I love them so much. Those weeks were so painful without all of you, I miss Emmett too. And Rosalie, Alice and Jasper…" Her sweet face covered with pain. I detangled my fingers from her hair and threaded them through hers. We were both quiet and she closed her eyes for awhile the only sound was of us breathing but once more she turned her curious eyes on me.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"Don't you always have a question?" I laughed trying to guess it but failed.

"What was they're mother like?" Bella's voice was almost so quiet I barely caught the question, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" When I didn't answer right away, Bella started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked, it was to personal and none of my business. I'm s—!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for I was just collecting my thoughts." I stopped her in mid sentence. Bella closed her mouth and waited. Another minute passed before I finally began my story.

"Her name was Tanya. We were like that one perfect high school couple that everyone used to be jealous of and I thought everything was perfect too. I believed Tanya was the one I was going to end up marrying, until of course that day of prom. " I laughed without humor at the clique-ness of it all, "Earlier I had somehow found out that she had been cheating on me but I pretended not to know. I thought I could brush it off and eventually she would tell me on her own time and break up with him, that mystery guy. I still to this day don't know who he is. Anyway, I was half drunk from one of the parties …I knew I was too intoxicate to drive so instead we stayed at a motel, and there the twins were conceived." I hesitated gauging her expression. Bella didn't seem angry or sad or even jealous just curious so I continued.

"I suppose I was in a way getting back at her for cheating. I guess wanted to stake a claim or something, I was young and very, _very_ stupid. At first we didn't know until she was throwing up, constantly having to go to the bathroom. Tanya almost had an abortion but I begged her not to," This was the only time Bella's face changed, a millisecond of anger flashing over her face before disappearing.

"So when they were born she stayed for awhile and I thought it was going to work out okay and everything was fine. But I came home one day and I found her slapping Nick so hard his face was bright red, bruises were on his arms and Emma was crying in the corner. Everything I felt for her vanished; I took all that I was not explode with fury. So I told her to leave, I never wanted to see her again. And I didn't. Tanya, in a way, was selfish; she didn't like responsibility, or her life to have any noticeable flaws if it did she would try to fix or hide them. And her ways of doing that ruined everything for me. I never saw her again nor did I want to..." I ended the story, waiting for her to say something.

"You've defiantly changed." Bella observed, her eyes weren't judging.

"I hope so." I said bluntly.

"Well you already knew I was a high school idiot too, but clumsier…." Bella finally looked away.

"We weren't perfect but I think now we may be making up for it." I whispered in her ear. We lay there like that in bed for hours, neither of us saying anything not wanting to break the hush morning silence. Both in our own world yet never separated.

"Shall we go pick up the twins now?" I asked an hour later

"Yes." She agreed, and we started to get ready; though our constant kissing in between getting dressed wasn't making our job any easier.

"You need to stop kissing me, I can't get dressed!" Bella exclaimed pulling away leaving my wandering hands empty.

"But _whyyyyyy_?" I complained, reaching for her again.

"Too bad." She giggled smacking my hand away. "I want to see them already!"

"Fine." I grumbled, pouting which made Bella laugh again. We decided to take my rental car opposed to her truck so we could arrive there faster being able to go over 50mph. In the car Bella began to riddle with the radio switching back and forth between stations. When I reminded her it was an rental and that she couldn't break this one she wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out, then proceeded to mess with it even more. I signed in resign.

"_Let me tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you) I'ma tell you one time (Girl, I love, girl I love you)" _Justin Bieber sang out, I immediately covered my ears letting go of the wheel.

"No please change it!" I begged, hands still over my ears.

"Put your hands back on the wheel!" Bella screeched, switching the station in shock.

"Do not put that back on again…" I warned, terrified, returning my hands to it.

"We finally found Edward Cullen's weakness!" She snickered.

"_There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all."_ When Bella's voice joined in my mouthed dropped open.

"You're kidding me right?" My disbelief more than evident.

"Alice." One word summed it all up. I laughed, of course.

"Okay, you're done with the radio. My turn." One hand fumbled over the control and the Claire De Lune melody filled the car. When Bella closed her eyes resting back into the seat and hummed along I took the time to really look at her. The marks James gave her visible on her arms, and from last night I noticed there were bruises on her breasts and down her legs too. The thought made my hands clamp harder down on the steering wheel, the knuckles deathly white in contrast with the black leather. Anger boiling inside me again, somehow it seemed that each person I cared about had to be hurt in some kind of way. I wanted to find James and punch him down once more like at the beach but I wasn't going to risk Bella being hurt—no matter what.

When I glanced back her she had fallen asleep and for a moment I desperately wanted to know what was going inside her head. All my thoughts swirling around my head I could barely contemplate what was going on in hers. Making love last night had changed us, in more ways than one. It sort of seemed…official. Nothing was separating us this time; James was not a problem anymore even though we hadn't actually talked about it. Maybe this time falling in love would work out for me I thought as I toyed with the diamond ring in my pocket. I hadn't altogether planned how I was going to propose, I hoped the situation would present itself and then I could just pop the question there. My stomach literally turned at the thought, I admit it: I was nervous. But I loved her.

"Bella?" I said quietly kissing her cheek as I pulled in to the airport parking lot.

"Mmm?" She groaned tiredly rubbing at her eyes. Wide, sleepy eyes annoyed at my waking of her sleep.

"We're here."

**1****st**** song: 'One Time' by Justin Bieber, 2end song: 'Take It Off' by Ke$ha. Enjoy!  
Xoxo,  
Grace**


	24. Screw PDA

Bella's POV

"We're at the airport?" I murmured still sleepy from my car ride nap.

Edward smiled, "Yeah, ready to get our children?" I didn't miss how he said _'our' _instead of_ 'my'_, so I just nodded. He quickly appeared at my side and opened the door for me, helping me get out by putting one hand around my waist and the other grabbing my hand. I gave him a look. He had a weird half-dazed/giddy expression on his face and was grinning at me happily.

"Why you looking at me like that?" I squinted, "I did fix my hair didn't I?" Edward only laughed as we headed to the terminal. I spotted one of those electronic schedules and scanned for the flight from Florida. They were due in twenty minutes so we just deiced to sit and wait by the door.

"I can't sleep in these chairs, they're so uncomfortable." I whined wearily.

"You should've gone back to sleep when I told you too." Edward reminded patiently.

I frowned. "But I wasn't tired then!" Then randomly I held out my hand, "Will you play thumb war with me?"

"Isn't that game a little too young for us?" He eyes the other adults around us.

"Please?" I begged, jutting my bottom lip out. I fist punched the air when he met my hand in the middle. And for twenty minutes we just sat there playing thumb war, and of course though he always won them—unless of course I tried to cheat by using both hands. But in the end I somehow ended up curled in his lap, my head under his chin examining his hands— especially his thumbs. A couple people passed by and I thought I heard several of them say 'aw' under their breath. I smiled happily; it was hard to believe they were actually talking about us! I looked up to Edward then stretched up and kissed him. Surprised he raised an eyebrow grinning.

"They were staring and saying _'aww!'." _I explained blushing slightly.

"Of course they did, we're adorable!" He boasted loudly.

"Edward!" I shushed him, blushing even redder.

"But I love you; I'm not embarrassed to say it." He said suddenly all romantic.

"I love you too, but I'm not as loud." I kissed him softly on the cheek. That's when they finally opened the doors and passengers from the plane poured out, there wasn't many considering how unpopular Forks was, but only three stood out to me. I stared at them rememorizing their faces, realizing once again how hurt they must be. Nick spotted us quicker than I thought and I stood up yanking Edward to his feet too. And I was very surprised when instead of standing there in quiet anger like I knew I deserved he ran at me full speed so fast I barely had time to open my own arms to hug him back. He buried his head in my chest and squeezed me tight.

"I missed you!" Nick murmured. If I felt bad about leaving Nick and Emma before right now I felt about a hundred times worse. Next Emma came rushing at me and hugged me too.

"Why'd you leave Bella?" She cried her eyes wide and pleading.

"Well I'm coming back and not leaving ever again."

"That better be a promise." Emmett growled behind me. I turned around and embraced him too and was promptly almost strangled.

"Emmett! Breathing is necessary even when you give someone a hug!" I gasped for air, and received a booming laugh and suddenly I could breathe air rushed to my lungs again.

"I would say I'm sorry…but I'm not. How dare you leave me like that! You know I almost called the cops for a search party?!" He snapped angrily.

"Whoops." I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, whoops." Emmet glared. "You're lovesick Romeo was the only thing that stopped me, just so you know."

"Thank you lovesick Romeo." I turned to Edward and winked. And for the first time I think I saw a hint of Edward blushing! We grabbed their luggages, stuffed it in the trunk of the car before heading home. This time I sat in the back between Nick and Emma, my arms around both of them, listening to the stream of endless words flow out of Emma's mouth who was currently telling me about everything that happened since I left.

"What time is it?" Emmett interrupted, yawning, "My mental clock is all messed up."

"Seven-ten." Edward glanced at the clock then after a moment of thought he added, "In the morning."

"I knew that much." Emmett grumbled, snuggling back into the chair and closing his eyes, "Keeping up with these little demons is enough to make anyone's clock messed up."

"You know you love us!" Nick sat up and grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered.

"Uh, guys if it's seven-ten that means I'm late for school…" I added sadly.

"Why? Do you have to go?" Emma whined.

"Sorry, I can't take random vacations like you guys can." I tapped her nose lightly as Edward made a U-turn to the school.

"Technically we're only gone for three days, today, tomorrow, and Saturday—which is a weekend." Nick pointed out smartly. We arrived at the school a minute later at the school and I hoped out of the car promising to back soon. When the car drove around the corner out of sight I headed inside where my class was already waiting—I was late. I rushed in, put my bag on my desk, grabbed a piece of backboard chalk and started writing out problems for them to do without looking behind me. When I finally did the class was smiling happily at me back.

"You won't tell anyone I was late, will you?" I gave them an innocent smile, most laughed and a couple waved their fingers chastening me but we all kept the secret—thankfully. The school day brushed past easily but very slowly; I wanted to get back to Edward, Nick, Emma, and Emmett already. But instead I sat at my desk patiently waiting for them to finish up their worksheet. Recess was next, I watched at the top of the hill making sure they didn't get hurt and after a couple minutes I closed my eyes and rested my head against a nearby tree. All was quiet besides the faint chatter of the kids coming from the playground but it was all shattered when Mike Newton plopped down beside me. I fought a huge battle inside me trying not to groan out loud.

"Hey, Bella! Haven't seen you in awhile! Where've you been?" He asked scooting closer

"Um, Florida." I replied vaguely scooting away. And when he moved close to me again I added, "With my boyfriend." He finally stopped a look of confusion on his face.

"James?" He clarified; I almost choked on air and proceeded to cough violently. James…

"No." I said firmly once I finally got my breath back, "Edward."

"Oh." He stopped getting closer looking dejected.

"Mm-hm..." The conversation had dropped now to an awkward silence and I was grateful when it was time to go inside. The children all lined up marching single file down the hallway and back into the classroom. They were all huddled too close together with their faces flushed with energy, and eyes sparkling excitedly for an unknown reason. I told them to divide themselves into four groups then handed each group a marker an eraser, the instructions were when I gave them a problem they would discuss it all together and when I said times up they would all hold up their boards at the same time with the answer. In the middle of the second problem a voice came over the intercom asking for me.

"Ms. Swan?" The secretary's voice called from the ceiling. My forehead creased, she sounded all choked up on emotion like she'd been crying earlier.

"Yes?" I called back. I couldn't help the feeling of thinking I was in trouble. But I didn't have to worry there was a different reason.

"Um, there's someone here to see you. I sent them down to your room." She said, I tried to ask her who it was but she had turned the intercom of already. I gave my class a puzzled look.

"Do you know who it—?" I cut of abruptly when I saw who appeared. Edward! He was here in the classroom! I swept my gaze around it a realized why the kids had been so huddled together when suddenly Emma and Nick popped out of the middle of two different groups.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here? I'm in the middle of my teaching!" I chided. Edward took one big step and was in front of me in an instant.

"I have to ask you something." He cupped my face gently lovingly. "Now?" I asked confused.

"Yes, 'now'." Then he got down on one knee. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth my eyes flashing to Nick and Emma, they were grinning widely—encouragingly. Then the children raised the whiteboards I gave them and four small words were written on them. _Will you marry me? _

"Isabella Swan, you have changed me in so many ways—all good! Even from the first day we met, you made such a big impression," I blushed at the mention of that remeber the thong incident, Edward grinned at my blush, "And since then I fell so deep in love with you there was not a chance of getting out but I had no desire to even want to. If you agree to marry me I promise to love and cherish you till the day I die and longer. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Stong affection burned through his voice as he caressed me lovingly, "

He barely had enough time to finish his speech before I leaped into his arms, I remembered to keep it G-rated for the kids, just hugging him. But that one hug passed so many unsaid feelings and words between us but the largest, most prominent emotion was joy. Oh, how i loved him so much!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I started sobbing. "Yes, I will!" _Screw 'PDA'! _I thought, and kissed my new fiance.

**Okay, so I just had one of the biggest computer break downs in history! I'm so sorry! That update took way more than it was supposed to-i really am sorry but i hope this chapter makes it up for you :) **

**xoxo, **

**grace**


	25. Blackness

Bella's POV

It felt so natural to say. So perfectly formed as it rolled smoothly off my tongue. The name of course—my name—Mrs. Bella _Cullen_. Or soon to be, but it didn't matter, the fact that we were now.

Edward had one hand on the wheel and the other held mine; learning each individual line in my palm with just the stroke of his finger before finally brushing over the glistening diamond ring that circled my finger. My excitement over my new name was barely contained and it wasn't my only new name, I now had another title I had always wanted but never got until now. Mom. After I had said yes Nick and Emma had crashed into my side hugging me almost as tightly as I was hugging them. Emma kept repeating it over and over again—she still was.

"Mom, Mommy, Momma, Mother, _Madre, _Ma, Mum, Mumsy, Mamma, _Mutter,_ Mummy, Mama, MOM!" She laughed happily. I turned on Edward's iPhone and called Alice right after his proposal who told Rosalie and Jasper, and we were driving to see Emmett now. As the car glided into the parking space Emmett flung the hotel door open, nearly breaking it, and dashed over to me. I jumped out of the car and into his arms.

"My baby sister's getting married!"He yelled as he spun me around. We he set me down I giggled and waggled my fingers at him, flashing my ring at him.

"I know!" I squealed excitedly giving up the ability to contain it. Edward grinned, his green eyes sparkling gorgeously _at me_! Sometimes he just seemed way too good to be true. He had Nick and Emma on each side of him smiling equally as big. I rushed over to Nick and Emma and swooped them into a big hug somewhat like Emmett had given me.

"I love you guys!" I kissed them both.

"We love you too!" They chimed together, them Emma looked at me.

"When can we go home again?" She asked. I looked over to Edward for confirmation of my thoughts.

"In the morning?" I asked and he nodded, so I turned back to them.

"You ready to get out of this rainy place?" I placed them both on my hips.

"Yes!" Nick punched the air. "It's too dark and gloomy here." He wrinkled his nose as he breathed in deeply smelling the soggy air. We all walked into the hotel and they began to pack while I waited patiently helping nick and Emma when they needed it. Edward looked up at me.

"We should go get your things…" He said slowly. I began to shake my head but he held his hand out.

"It'll be fine we'll just go in, grab some of your stuff and leave." I hesitated; the idea of being able to have a toothbrush tonight and clean clothes was extremely appealing.

"Just a couple things…" I agreed. Edward gave my hand a warm squeeze and we got into the car leaving Emmett to babysit the kids again for a couple minutes. Arriving at the house was sort of terrifying in its own way; filled with those awful memories from before Edward showed up. I half wanted to just leave and forget all about needing to get my things but the other half wanted to charge in there and prove to myself that I could do it. _James isn't home anyway,_ I reassured myself as I opened the car door.

"You can just stay here," I told Edward, "I'll only be five minutes." Edward nodded and I walked up the front porch steps. I blew his a kiss before entering the place I never wanted to go back. It was dark, almost too dark considering it was the middle of the day. I headed up the stairs and into my room flicking on the lights. I gasped and stumbled backwards falling against the wall. He was sitting on the bed detachedly just playing with the pocket knife he kept with him everywhere.

"J-James," I stuttered out standing up, "What are you doing here? I thought…" He slipped the knife back into its holder on his belt and stood up from the bed. He was here and of course it was just my luck at work again.

"That I was at work? You're kidding me right Bella?" He stood up from the bed and stood in front of me, towering over me so much I had to look up. His face was in that deadly calm expression that I knew all too well and I couldn't help the shiver that went up my spine. James's big hand reached up to stroke my face amazingly softly and brushed a stray hair away from my face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What were you thinking in that complicated mind of yours?" James was being too sweet, too kind and it wasn't natural. And to be honest I was scared. So I couldn't help myself—I bolted. I ran from the door ducking under his arms and I almost made it too the stairs before his foot shot out and I plunged head first down the stairs making loud, painful thumps when coming in contact with each step before landing and the bottom in a heap on the floor. I heard his footsteps as he walked down and knelt next to me.

"So stupid. Didn't I tell you not to leave me?" He whispered with a cruel edge to his voice. He caressed my face once more but when he removed his hand from my face it was caked in blood. "But instead you go and fuck with that Cullen boy, not anymore Bella. No. If I can't have you no one can."

I made some kind of noise of appalled alarm in the back of my throat but I couldn't speak. James seemed to take deep delight in my fear and laughed out loud. I groaned and tried with fierce effort to get back up and crawl to the door but he was too quick and threw me against the wall in the kitchen pots and pans clanging to the ground beside me. Coughing, I spat out a hoarse, "Please." But he just chuckled then proceeded to drag me away from there by my hair. It hurt so badly that I screamed so loud it hurt my own ears.

"Shut up, you little slut!" His hand came down on my face making a huge red welt on my cheek.

"No, no, no! Stop, please!" I shrieked. James's calm façade disappeared and anger twisted his face and he threw me down on the linoleum that my head made a sharp crack and for a moment black enveloped my vision sprinkled with bright stars. I fought hard but it felt like my arm was broken and my head was throbbing making me pretty sure I had a concussion.

"Edward!" I yelped. James had grabbed my face roughly, but when I tried to look away he snapped my gaze back to his unwillingly.

"He's not here Bella. Little Bella Swan. Remember I told you, you need me!" He said in a sing-songy voice unknowingly.

"You're wrong." I said weakly. Then added, "And it's going to be Bella _Cullen!_"

Then I leaned in toward him and then before he knew it I had conked my head hard against his forehead causing him to fall backward clutching his head as he experienced what I had felt earlier. But I was prepared for the pain unlike him so when he was on the floor I dashed for the front door. However I had underestimated his rebound rate, turns out his head was a lot thicker than I thought. He launched his hand out and grabbed my ankle causing me to crash hard to the floor. I managed to grasp a fistful of the curtain and I yanked it back making the pole it was attached to come out of the wall it was nailed to and it pinned James in the back, drywall bits falling on both of us causing me to go into another coughing fit but his grip barely loosened. So I did something I haven't done since I was a kid—I turned around and bit his hand hard, my teeth sinking in his supple flesh drawing blood. He yanked his hand back releasing me from his death grip. The sunlight now lit the room now that the heavy curtain wasn't blocking it out and I could see the door way once more. I propelled myself to it and slammed into a running Edward was coming inside.

"Bella!" He cried in horror taking in the disheveled sight of me which I'm sure was a bad one.

"Edward, run! We have to leave now!" I pushed him to the open door. He laced his fingers though mine locking us together and we headed outside. But then something came flying out of nowhere and dug itself in Edwards arm, James's knife. I screamed much louder than I ever did before, an ear-splitting scream that echoed emphatically throughout the house as Edward crumpled to the floor his hand shaking as he drew the knife out slowly his breath coming out in harsh pants.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's just go." He dropped the knife, as the cold, hard, now blood-soaked metal clattered loudly to the floor. And was almost did make it until James finally got up and hauled me back. And of course Edward came back for me. _This could NOT be happening to me!_ I thought in a panicked frenzy. This kind of things didn't happen in real life, just in movies and it defiantly couldn't be happening to me. I had almost made it out of this stupid, rainy town and there was no way in hell I was going to die here and now. I wanted to beg Edward to run and forget about me but I had already tried it and I knew it wasn't going to work. Edward fist smashed into James's face harder than I had ever seen someone do and then they were just a blur. A blur of flying fists and kicking legs.

Edwards face angrier than I had ever seen him before, angrier than that day on the beach with James angrier than Emmett was when he was beating up Edward. This was almost he was in full blown ferocious rage. I saw a flash of Edwards's murderous green eyes and then all I could see was James's electric-blue ones and abruptly I knew I didn't feel anything for him anymore. I know I had said when you love someone you never stop but he was hurting my Edward, the one I relied on the most, my fiancée and I hated him. I had never truly hated someone before, never wanted anyone to be hurt one purpose but now, more than anything, I wanted James to suffer the worst pain imaginable, to suffer everything that I had gone through and worse.

James was a true, one-of-a-kind asshole and my odium for him was consuming my entire body so much that I was shaking with it.

"Let him go, James!" I vociferated trying to pulled James off of Edward but he was gaining the upper hand in the fight with Edward pinned beneath him. James shoved me aside with barely any effort and I crashed against the kitchen cabinet my head breaking the wood causing the stars in my eyes to cover my whole vision. Blindly I reach around until my hand gasped around something heavy and hard, the dark blotches fading again, and I realized what I was holding—my iron sauté pan. I tighten my grip around it, holding it steady even though I felt like fainting. I raised it up high, over my head and then I brought it down. Hard. James's head clanged against it making a loud ringing noise as he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

I all I could hear was the scream of police sirens coming closer and saw I Edwards's hands reaching out to catch me before I fell against the cold ground. _Please don't go_, I mentally begged and then finally gave in the blackness.

**Only a couple more chapters left, I think…! Did that chapter move too fast? Sorry, you see at first it's a pain in the butt to find an introduction for the plan I had for the chapter so I start off with something completely random at first and blend into the ending which I hope wasn't too bad…**

**Love you,  
Grace **


	26. Epilogue

Bella's POV

My dreams were horrible—more like nightmares. They were my worst fears coming true. But when I opened my eyes to the too bright, white hospital lights my hopes of it being a dream were crushed. The lights hurt my eyes at first but then a felt something more, my head was throbbing hard, not very hard but more like that feeling you have in your head right before the big headache comes. I moaned at pulled the pillow over my head to block out the light and try to sleep against but I couldn't become unconscious anymore. I knew there was something important I should've remembered, it was tugging the strings in the back of my mind but right now I didn't want to listen to it. I just wanted to sleep.

But the feeling of two warm bodies on either side of me kept me from that. Nick and Emma. I lifted the pillow off my head slowly and met their watery eyes. They had been crying!

"Mom…" Nick's voice cracked and more tears spilled.

"Oh, baby! I'm so sorry!"I held him close, no longer wanting to fall asleep anymore. When I felt Emma move on the other side of me I slipped an arm around her too and I held them until the sound of the door opening interrupted us and Edward walked in with three cups of hot chocolate. When he saw me the cups slipped through his grasp and fell to the floor managing to scald him in the process but he seemed not to notice. He ran to me at full speed and embraced us all.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! I was so worried about you!" He cried. "When they told me how hard you hit your head! And that you might have brain problems…!" Edward drew away and stared straight into my eyes.

"Don't you _ever, eve_rdo that to me again! You hear me?" Edwards voice stern but I knew he was mostly terrified.

"Yes, I hear you. I most definitely hear you! And it sounds so amazing, just to hear your voice again!" Somehow Emma and Nick managed to slip out of the room but I didn't notice until I heard the click of the door. But when I did Edward pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. My fingers roughly grabbing his hair pressed harder against him. I craved his kiss so much without even realizing it. It was like a recovering smoker getting another cigarette after so long. Only one hand could get a good hold on his since the other was seemingly broken but with my good hand I held on to him with everything I had. Our tongues battling for dominance like our thumb war in the airport but it was so much sweeter. Just the taste of him had me euphoric; I was back up on cloud 9.

The feeling of him being with me was intoxicating. I was in a spiral of emotions, spinning 'round and 'round without control of my body anymore. We knew each other's every move and adjusted our to match, if I tilted my head to kiss him deeper he would mirror me on the other side giving as the perfect opening to each other's mouths. If he slipped his hand around my waist to cup my cheek I'd cover his hand and help it get there.

It was bound to happen so when my heartbeat did a nosedive the heart monitor started beeping out control and the nurses rushed in. When they found us locked in our embrace their faces were covered in bona fide shock. I bet they've never had a scenario like ours. We broke away immediately and I blushed a bright fire-hydrant red, embarrassed, but I didn't let go of his hand.

"Oh my goodness!" One of the nurses exclaimed, hastily hurrying out of the room. But the other gave Edward the most disapproving look I had ever seen, I made me want to burst out laughing. Unbelievably, she caused even him to go pink. The third nurse on the other hand wriggled her eyebrows and winked before following the first nurse out of the room.

"Young man," The nurse still there began sternly; I glanced at her nametag which read the name _Donia Verärgert._ It fit. "Please be careful with the patient." She wrinkled her nose when she said _patient _making me feel just as guilty for the way my heart was racing. With a final loving glance at me Edward stood up and left the room, head-ducked in shame when he passed Donia who in return pursed her lips in chagrin. As soon as he left she turned to me and started checking some of the equipment.

"You know he hasn't left the hospital since you two got here…" Donia informed me as she checked my temperature.

"How injured was he?" I asked. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me.

"Couple stitches to the arm but getting him down, away from you was the harder part. " Donia looked at and her charts then mumbled—almost intelligibly, "He really loves you." At first I had no idea what to say, so she continued bustling around but right before she left I smiled and said,

"I know."

**Four Years Later**

I still remember the feeling I had when some complete stranger recognized the adoration Edward felt for me. It's the way we still feel for each other, the way we do every single day. True love. It wasn't just fairy tales, it was real. Those books never lied for one second, they were infallible. I did have my doubts though because reaching a point where you're happy so much just didn't seem real, but it is. Right now having him lay next to me in the bed I am in now waiting for the Florida sun to rise and start a new day was one of the happiest moments I've ever had. With Edwards's slow steady breathing with my hand in his and my wedding ring proudly shinning there and the twins in the next room was just perfect. I felt so at ease. No more worries about the court case that we had to deal with so long ago. James was gone—put in jail for two cases of attempted murder and rape. He was out of my life and gone. In his place a new family had formed. My family. I felt his hand tighten around my for a second and then less than a minute later his lids slowly opened to reveal his sparkling, yet drowsy, emerald orbs.

"Hey there, beautiful." Edward smiled sleepily.

"'Sup, gorgeous?" I said endearingly. He snickered then rolled over to embrace me with both arms. Nuzzling my neck affectionately and then kissing it up all the way to my mouth which he gladly attacked with his lips.

"Not so tired anymore are you?" I laughed, kissing him back tenderly.

"Nope." He drew me in closer but I quickly pushed him away.

"Watch the tummy!" I shouted, cradling my rotund belly tenderly. Yep, you got that right, I was pregnant. It was a boy.

"Oops, sorry Charlie!" Edward exclaimed, and then totally forgetting about kissing me he dropped his hand down to my stomach and just felt for movement. At that exact moment Charlie decided to kick. I let out a small gasp but then glowed with excitement. He was going to be a very healthy baby. I was seven months along with two more to go and I was thrilled. Edward leaned down and pressed his ear against my belly and began to speak to him.

"Hi Charlie! It's your father speaking…I think," Edward raised an eyebrow at me with mock suspicion, I snickered and gave him a very _ambiguous_ look, "How are you doing down there? I mean, I wouldn't know. Never been inside Bella's belly!" He chuckled at his own cheesy joke before continuing once more. "Did you enjoy the chicken fajitas last night? I think they could've used some more cheese but apparently your mother didn't think so and said I should 'eat that or go hungry!' Alas! She is giving me dirty looks now so I'll talk to you later, son! Love you!" His kissed my stomach then gave me the Bambi eyes.

"Just kidding, sweetheart. I love your fajitas!" Edward batted his eyes at me innocently.

"Uh-huh, _suuure_." I frowned at him. I had thought my fajitas were really good…

"Does this mean I got to go make you breakfast today?" He said starting to get up from the bed. But I reached out, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to me. Edward fell back down on the bed next to me waiting for my response.

"No, just stay here and lay with me." I hugged him eyeing the glowing orange sun which was still ascending.

"Okay." Edward signed contently caressing me. I tore my gaze from the sunrise and turned it to him.

"Is this the part where we say 'And they all lived happily ever after'?" I whispered.

"No," Edward stroked my cheek with one finger before kissing my forehead, "This is just starts our 'once upon a time.'" And finally the sun had risen—shinning high up in the sky, illuminating the world.

**Are we seriously finished?! This story has been one heck of a ride and I've enjoyed every single minute of it (well, maybe not those annoying authors block thingies—I hate those…)! And thank you for staying with me throughout all that! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! **

**XOXO,**

**Grace **

_**Also I have another story out if you're not tired of reading my stories yet; it's called 'Fake'. Hope you go read it! (I'd do an internet happy face for you if FF let me)**_


	27. A pretty important authors note

Okay I have no idea how I keep forgetting to post this (yeah, I know, it's crazy!), but guess what? Teacher Dearest is gunna be translated into French! Hehehe, yup, I'm excited *girlish-ly squealing with happiness* Soooo…if any of you want to read it in French or know anyone who wants to read in French *tries to contain yet _another_ squeal in order to get the words out* go ahead and check out Love-Robert, my awesome translator, or just search Teacher Dearest and I'm pretty sure it'll come up.

Also I was thinking of doing a sequel for it Teacher Dearest too. I have an idea in my head and most of the time these random ideas become stories which I hope you enjoy. Anyway if I do write this sequel it probably won't be until I finish writing Fake but I promise I will do it. Anyway, if you agree and would lilke me to do the sequel review or PM and tell me because I want your honest opinion :)

Love,  
Grace


End file.
